The Ultimate Adventure
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: The final story of Peter Pan. After Peter leaves Wendy, he never sees her again. This is, until he hears word that she has returned to Neverland. However, what he doesn't know is that it is 2005. See the final clash of good vs. evil when Hook faces Pan in
1. Default Chapter

_Peter Pan, one of the greatest children's stories of all time. It's been performed on stage, read in children's nurseries, and even watched on screen. It seems we can't get enough of that wild boy who just won't grow up. However, there hasn't been a story yet portrayed of this daring hero about what happened to him. No, I don't mean what could have happened to him, but what really happened. It's what everyone keeps asking; what really became of Peter Pan? Did he ever grow up? Well, you're about to find out; what happened after Wendy and the boys left Neverland and on no account saw Peter ever again. Some think he died; some say he's still up there now. The reason I say you'll find out what ultimately happened to the legendary Peter Pan, is because I was there. This, is where our story begins…_

Seattle, Washington. Not what you expected ay? Well, this stories got to start where it would make most sense to start! Anyway, it's a soggy April day in the year 2005. St. Helena Private School for young ladies and gentlemen is where the story starts.

The bells rang that morning for school to start, as Ms. Bogglesworth shut the door and shouted, "Silence!" making the room stand still. She smiled satisfyingly and walked over to her desk. She eyed her classroom full of young teenage kids in their matching uniforms. They were quiet, too quiet.

Suspiciously, she confronted them, "What's with all the quiet? It takes me three times to yell at you girls to get any sort of peace on a usual Monday. What is it? Frog in your throat?"

Then all of a sudden, Ms. Bogglesworth heard a croak. A few of the girls giggled, then immediately stopped when she snorted at them. Hearing another croak, she realized it was coming from her lower left drawer in her desk. Cautiously, she moved closer to it, hearing the croaks grow louder. Then in a flash, she opened the drawer and pulled out what she thought was a noise maker, one of those machines people use to record sounds.

Confidently, she smiled and told the class, "Would anyone like to tell me who planted this device in my desk? Speak up we don't have all day since your chemistry test is in a few minutes!"

"Umm, Ms. Bogglesworth?" One of the students quietly asked with their hand in the air.

"What is it Ms. James?"

"That's not a device you're holding."

"What?"

"It's a frog." She said shyly.

Ms. Bogglesworth's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt the moist little body she held in her hand. Looking at it, she shrieked as she saw that she was holding a frog; a bullfrog to be precise. She cried out and tried to let it go, but then realized she was stuck to it. It felt as though the frog was glued to her hand. She stood up and began shaking her hand, wailing, while the class laughed their heads off.

A blonde girl in the back of the room was not laughing, however. She looked rather nervous. Softly, she whispered, "Don't you think you'll get busted for this? You know Mrs. Etris will figure out this is _your_ work!" However, the girl next to her kept on smiling, ignoring the comment.

Just then, another teacher and Mrs. Etris, the headmistress, opened the door and walked into the room. They saw poor Ms. Bogglesworth struggle with the disgusting amphibian on her hand, and the teacher immediately went over to help. However, Mrs. Etris turned to the roomful of girls uproariously howling at they're teacher still.

That was until, Mrs. Etris's voice boomed, "Juliet Annesley!" The laughing died in a heartbeat. Everyone slowly turned to the back of the room. Sitting in the last row of the classroom a girl smiled from under dark blue glasses. She was roughly 5'4 with a light brown haired bun, soft pale skin, a smile that turned heads, and dark brown eyes screaming guilty.

"Yes Mrs. Etris?" Were her first words that day.

Furiously, the headmistress ordered, "My office! Now!" She pointed at the open door. The girl rolled her eyes secretly as she stood up, picked up her book bag and proudly strode towards the door with the class cheering. She went out the door as Mrs. Etris, and the two teachers followed, all the time Ms. Bogglesworth crying.

"Insubordinate! This has been the third week in a row since the year has started! She cannot continue causing so much destruction at my school!" Ordered the headmistress.

"Yes, yes, I understand perfectly Mrs. Etris." A middle aged woman said serenely sitting next to the girl.

"I'm not joking this time Edna! If this child gets out of line one more time, I'll have no choice but to dismiss her from my school! Understand?"

"Yes mam." Said the woman. She nudged the girl, "Yes mam." The girl said coldly.

"Alright. Juliet, you can go back to class now." Mrs. Etris said, "That will be all Ms. Tooley." And the two left Mrs. Etris to help the weeping Ms. Bogglesworth.

Shutting the door behind, Ms. Edna Tooley turned and pointed her finger at the young, grave girl. "I don't have the strength to deal with you now! We'll talk at home!" And she went off out the doors of the school, leaving the girl alone in the lonely hallway.

Taking the serious look of her face, the girl smiled surprisingly and muttered as the bell rang, "Oh Aunt Tooley, how I look forward to it!"

People filled the hallway as they prepared for the rest of the day. The girl went to her locker and began opening it, just as the blonde girl from the class ran up to her, "SO?!?"

"So, what? Another burst-out like today's and I get to leave school!" She smiled.

"What? NO! Julie, Julie, Julie, you can't leave me here alone! I wouldn't even last a day!"

"Then why don't you just do something to get yourself kicked out! I mean, I'm sure you could play hookie or something!"

"Oh, you know how my parents would be! They'd kill me! They're not cool like your aunt! Your aunts laid back!"

"Come on Lynn; she's furious at me! I'm totally getting pulled out of this school! Tooley wouldn't wait until I was expelled! Anyways, we'd better hurry! Don't want to miss gym do we?"

Julie shut her locker and they headed for the gym. "That's right! Today we get to take fencing! Oh, I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get as good as Jack Sparrow!" Lynn said proudly as she showed her moves to Julie in the air.

"Oh please! You wouldn't last a day as a pirate! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Finally, the bell for the end of the day sounded, and everyone began fleeing from the suffocating school. Lynn and Julie walked through the hallways as kids stopped and shook hands with Julie; no one at the school liked Ms.Bogglesworth.

"Yep, this is definitely going to be a good…" Julie trailed off. Her trance was ahead of Lynn, who desperately tried to get her attention.

"Hello? You still with us Julie? Oh, oh no!" Lynn turned to see what Julie was looking off at, and immediately sighed.

There, just at the end of the hallway coming they're way, was Johnny Pierce, talking with a few of his friends. He was fairly cute, standing 5'9 with sandy brown hair and a serious look. He was a musician; he was into a lot of emo music and also was Julie's ex-boyfriend.

Taking her arm and struggling to go the opposite way, Lynn said, "Oh, jeez, I forgot my fencing book from Coach Wills! Let's go Julie!"

"You didn't get a fencing book Lynn." Julie said, not taking her eyes off of Johnny.

Then, as they came closer, he looked up and saw her. Both of their groups stopped as they stared at each other.

"Hi Julie." He simply said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Uh, how are you?"

"Fine." She lied.

"Oh, good. Umm, heard about that frog incident. Hope it's nothing too serious."

"I do." Julie said, narrowing her eyes.

Johnny sighed and signaled his friends to go away. He stared at Lynn until she go the message, then leaned forward and whispered to Julie, "Listen, I know what you're doing. Don't do it. I know you better than anyone else, and I don't want to see you suffer because of me. I don't. But, this isn't the way to do it."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, folding her arms.

"I know you're only trying to do those stunts so you can get expelled! You're doing it so you don't have to deal with, _this._"

Julie's eyes went wide, and her mouth went agape, "OH! So that's what you think I'm doing this for? YOU? Wow Johnny! I can't believe it! Turns out, you don't know me at all!"

She turned to leave, but he took her hand, "Julie, wait-"

"You know what? NO! I've spent too many tears on you already!" She thrust her hand from his and passed him, bumping his shoulder. She headed out the double doors with Lynn running after her.

Johnny sighed as his friends came back up to him. They began walking again, and he looked back at the doors and muttered, "I'm so sorry."

Riding her bike up to her house, Julie fought the rain as Lynn followed behind. She got off her bike and set it in the garage. She was about to go inside when, "Julie! Wait!"

Lynn came up to her and hopped off her bike, "Please, just talk to me! I'm your best friend! You're my best friend! We're each others _only_ friends! Tell me what you're thinking! Please!"

Tucking loose wet hair behind her ear, she softly said, "I can't. Call me tonight."

"Okay." Then, she went inside, leaving Lynn to wonder what was going through her mind.

It was about nine p.m.; Edna and Julie hadn't spoken all day. Julie was in her room drying her hair with a towel when her aunt came into the room. She sat down next to her on the bed silently.

Julie ignored this, and kept drying her hair. After she finished, she sighed and decided to speak first, "Aunt Edna, I know you're disappointed with me; but I just can't go to that school anymore! I've had enough with everything! The uniforms, the social clicks, the disgusting food, the dreadful teachers, and…well, the list goes on! But, I want you to know that I do have common sense! I know I hate rules, I know I'm irresponsible, I know I have no idea what I want to be when I grow up! But you want to know what else? It scares me! It scares me thinking that I'll be out of your house in two years living on my own! And I just don't want that! I just don't want this life here anymore! But I don't blame you for that! You've been great! And I love you to death but, I know that even my parents would agree that this isn't the place for me here!"

"You're right." Her aunt sighed.

"No, I really think they would've agreed, what?" Julie turned her head and gazed at her aunt, who was softly crying on the bed. She went over and sat down next to her, immediately beginning to rub her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so forceful! I-"

"It's alright Julie. It's not you. I-I got a call today." Her face was white and she looked like she was in shock.

"Edna, what's happened?"

Then, the words slowly drained from her mouth, "It's your grandmother."

Sitting at home in her room, Lynn sat on the floor on her purple pillow watching _The Little Mermaid_ from her small tv. She popped some popcorn and suddenly laughed.

Then, her phone rang. Wiping her hands off, she stopped the movie and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Julie? Julie, are you alright?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Hold on, somethings happen. Somethings happened _besides_ dramatic boys! It's okay Jules, tell me what's up."

"I'm-I'm-"

"You're what?"

"I'm moving to London."


	2. It's Only A Story

It was pitch black outside at the old house in London, England. However, inside, was much creepier. At the top of the staircase, a creak could be heard in the floorboards. Then, from inside the far room a dim light could barely be seen. Suddenly, there was a sneeze. Hearing it, Aunt Edna headed towards the lit room. She held a crowbar in her hand as she jumped into the room.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She bellowed through the hallways. Seeing the crazed aunt upside down, Juliet fell backwards out of her comfy chair, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oh dear Lord! It's just you Julie! What are you doing in here? I thought I set you up in the nursery?" Her relieved aunt asked.

Picking herself off of the floor, Juliet got back into her chair and told her bluntly, "I didn't feel comfortable in there. It's too, weird. I just looked around the house for another place I could stay up."

"It's three o'clock in the morning; what could you possibly be up doing?"

"Writing." She answered as she picked up her pen and looked at the paper next to her candlelight.

"Writing? I didn't know you wrote!"

"I have since we came to this place a month ago. I don't know why really; I just can't sleep it seems. I only get a few hours in the night. But it doesn't matter, when I wake up, I'm fully awake! So I need to keep myself entertained somehow!"

"Oh, well, I guess that's alright. I was just getting some aspirin from downstairs when I saw the light coming back up."

"So your head still hurts, huh?"

"Yes. I've been so worried about _her_. I guess the kind of cancer she was diagnosed with causes a lot of pain, because she looks like she's in it! She won't say anything about it, but I know her. She is my mum of course!"

Julie nodded. Looking over her shoulder, Edna asked, "What are you writing?"

"Oh, just the dreams I've had ever since we came here. There becoming more vivid lately, though. But still, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense!"

"Can I read?"

Julie covered her paper, "Maybe when it's finished; if you're good enough!" She grinned at Edna who gave her an annoyed look. She kissed the girl on the head and groaned, "Fine! Goodnight then! Oh! I almost forgot! I'm leaving this Thursday for a conference and I won't be back until Friday afternoon. It's a few hours from here, and I don't want to drive it all in a day; it's too exhausting!"

"That's fine; I'll watch her. Don't worry about a thing." Julie comforted her as Edna shut the door.

Waiting until she heard Edna shut her own door down the hallway, Julie moved over to the phone.

Coated with purple blankets and pillows, Lynn slept soundly in her room. That was, until her phone rang. She moaned loudly then stuck her hand out from the purple blob and picked up her phone, pulling it back into the covers.

"What?" She groaned.

"It's me!"

"Julie?"

"No, Jack Skellington! Who do you think?"

"Julie! It's great to hear from you, but why so late?"

Julie glanced over at the clock on the wall, and sighed, "Lynn, London's time is eight hours _faster_ than Seattle's. It's eight o'clock PM where you are!"

"Oh, really? Right, I forgot! My mom woke me up really early today cause I had tons of chores to do! So, I thought I'd go to sleep early! Plus, I had nothing better to do but sleep! Since you've been gone, there hasn't been much to do around here! I miss having you next door! We used to send paper airplanes to each other from our windows. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah Lynn, I only moved a month ago! Of course I remember! Listen, are you still planning on coming up this Thursday? Edna's going out of town till late Friday afternoon, we can go out or something! Go see the city! I'd love to show you everything!"

"That sounds awesome! But, don't you have to watch your grandmother?"

"She goes to sleep by seven, there's no problem! So, are you in?"

"Yep, my mom even arranged a cab to go straight to your place around 5ish!"

"Okay. Well, I've gotta go! I'll see you then! And hey, it'll be great to catch up!"

"It will, night!" Lynn yawned and hung up the purple phone and brought her hand back under the covers.

"Goodnight." Julie hung the phone up and looked back at her paper thinking out loud, "This is so weird! I don't understand! Ugh, I'll leave it for now!" And she dropped her pencil and hopped into the bed, thinking still of her bizarre vision.

Thursday came in no time at all. Edna left in the morning, and it wasn't until 5 o'clock that Julie grew impatient. She didn't know what to do. So, she went upstairs to wait. She slowly looked into one room, and stopped.

It was the nursery. She didn't know why, but it gave her a strange feeling just looking at it. Maybe it was because it was such a baby room. There were children's books, a crib in the corner, and stuffed animals. Also, there was a strange window that wasn't baby-like, but just, odd.

"Juliet? Is that you?" A weary voice came from the end of the hall. Julie gasped from the surprise voice, and then calmed herself, realizing it was only her grandmother.

"Yes." She walked over to the other room and gently opened the cracked door. She went inside and looked at the old woman lying in her bed. She was sitting up, with her white hair pulled back into a bun, soft blue sweater pulled over her, and an IV next to the bed.

"Come sit with me, dear. I want to talk to you."

"Sure." Julie kindly said, taking a chair and pulling it close to the bedside.

"There's something I need to tell you, since these are my final days."

"Grammy, don't talk like that. You're fine!"

"No, no! I know when my day is coming. And there are a few things I want you to know. First and foremost, you are a lovely grand daughter. I couldn't have asked Mora for a more beautiful child."

"Umhmm." Julie mumbled. She didn't like to talk about her parents. Mora and Wesley Annesley. They lived in that house with Julie and her grandmother. Until, the airplane accident. That was when she was three. After that happened, Edna, Mora's sister, took Julie as her guardian. She lived in Seattle, so, Julie moved there, and that's where they've lived until now. Because she was in America, Julie never got her parent's British accent.

"Oh, don't 'umhmm' me! I know good and well that you don't like talking about them, but you need to hear this. I know you don't remember them much, but they were the kindest, most loving people that I have ever known. They both had jobs and were able to take care of you as well. You should be very proud of them."

Sighing, Julie told her, "I am. I just wish that I could've changed it somehow. So they'd still be here with us."

"Don't live a life of regret Julie; in that life, there is never any happiness. You have to learn that no matter how bad things are that there's always going to be something better waiting for you. Just let your heart guide you to that."

Looking out the bedside window, Julie muttered, "Yeah, look where _that_ got me!"

Her grandmother watched her closely, seeing the pain and disappointment in her eyes. She let Julie have a moment of silence, then leaned over to her bedside table and said, "Would you hand be my book please?"

Looking at the table, Julie gave the book to her grandmother and watched her turn the pages. Then, she stopped on one page and asked Julie, "Do you know anything about your great grandmother?"

With a confused look, Julie replied, "Not really. Just that she was a writer. A good one. But, she led a quiet life. That's pretty much it."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Her name? Wow, I wasn't ready for a quiz! Um, is it, Stacy? Wait, no, that's not it! Oh, it's Mary isn't it?"

"Her name was Wendy."

"Ah, so it is! Sorry, I've been kind of out of it lately!"

"It's alright! Now, I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before! Not your parents, not your Aunt, no one! It's about Wendy."

"Grammy J, it's nice that we're really close. Don't get me wrong, I love it! But, why are you telling me this secret and you never even told your two daughters?"

"That's a very complicated story Julie. But I'll just tell you this; your mother and aunt were very mature as children. They grew up so fast. It seemed they had a logical explanations for everything; they didn't pretend. For instance, by the age of five, they didn't believe in Chris Cringle!"

"Wow, now that's weird!"

"Yes, but you; you were different. You are different in a very good way. Even though you're sixteen, you still believe in hope, dreams, and fantasies. You remind me so much of my mother Wendy."

"So, that's the secret?" Julie asked her, somewhat disappointed.

"No, no sweetheart! That's not it at all! I want to ask you one last question, have you heard the story of Peter Pan?"

Julie grinned a little bit, "Yeah, of course I have. I mean, they've made it into so many movies! Like that Hook movie with Robin Williams, that was-"

"Julie, please."

"Sorry, I get carried away!"

"Well, you may not believe me when I tell you this, but look here." She opened the book and pointed to a picture. It was of a girl sitting by an open window, gazing into the stars. She was very pretty, and looked a lot like Julie, only Julie's hair wasn't as curly, just wavy. But still, the girl in the picture had the same eyes as Julie.

"That is my mother. That's Wendy Mora Angela Darling."

Julie's eyes froze. She couldn't move an inch. She didn't know what to say, or to even think. All she could come up with, was, "Oh no! That cancer must've affected your brain somehow! I think I should call Edna!" She got up and began walking out of the room.

"Julie! Julie! Please, come sit down! I'm not crazy, I'm not. You know that I'm sharp as a tack; you know I don't have all timers! Just sit and listen to what I have to say!"

Julie sat down, her mind on overload. She didn't know what she was going to do, she couldn't believe this, could she?

"Listen, as hard as it is to grasp, it's true. That girl in the picture is your great grandmother. The story of her, and her brothers John and Michael going off to Neverland with Peter is true. You've heard of Great grandpa John and Michael. Also, we're in London, and we have the nursery too!"

"Yes, but that's just a coincidence!"

"And it's also a coincidence that in this book Wendy has a child named Jane; who goes off the Neverland with Peter on her own adventure? It's all true Julie, it is. You know I love you and that I would never lie to you; I have to tell you the truth before I die! I have something to give to you."

Holding her head in her hands, she sighed and said, "What?"

"Look here." Grandmother Jane told her. Julie looked up and saw her take a necklace off of her neck, concealed by her sweater. It was a long black ribbon with a silver heart shaped locket dangling on it. She leaned over and tied it onto Julie. Then, finishing, she awed, "It looks beautiful on you Julie."

Picking it up and admiring it, Julie agreed, "It is." However, the locket was very old, and there was an inscription on the locket that she couldn't read. Plus, she was looking at it upside down, so she gave up. They sat for a few minutes in complete silence

"Umm, Grammy J?" Julie had been thinking, and came to a question that she had always wondered.

"Yes Julie?" Her grandmother smiled and looked at her earnestly.

"If all of this is true, which would be crazy, but if it is; did you really fly?" Julie felt gullible and stupid for asking the question.

Grammy J laughed aloud and replied, "Yes, I sure did. And let me tell you something; that was the day I came over my fear of heights! Also, I don't remember a happier day than that one in my entire life!"

Julie smiled; she didn't know if she could believe this, but, she knew that her grandmother wasn't crazy. She just knew it.

Then, the old woman placed her finger on Julie's new locket, "Julie, I want you to remember something about this locket. Don't open it until the opportune moment."

"And when will I know when that is?"

Julie looked at her intensely, and her grandmother simply said, "You'll know Julie, you'll know." She held Julie's hand tightly, and then the young girl leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Grandma Jane."

"And I love you Juliet Wendy Annesley." Slowly, their hands parted, and Julie left her grandmother's room quietly, letting Jane get some sleep. Smiling to herself, Jane looked at her mother's picture.

"I know she'll make us proud. I know she's the one."

Just as Julie began to walk away from her grandmother's room, the doorbell rang and a continuous knock began. A smile brightening up Julie's face, she ran down the stairwell and jumped over the last several steps opening the door. There, carrying a mountain of luggage, was Lynn.

"Julie!" She screamed and hugged her friend. Julie gladly hugged her back. Then suddenly, Julie felt the weight of Lynn and her bags that they both fell to the ground. They laughed, and then they left the luggage at the door so they could catch up.

A couple of hours later, the girls put on their jackets and left the house. They walked by Big Ben, and down the cobblestone streets. The cool summer night was spectacular. Never had the two girls had so much fun in their life. Resting as they watched the water from a small bridge above, Julie asked Lynn, "So, was the rest of school bad?"

"Oh Julie! I'm so lonely! I miss you there! Your pranks and everything! I don't even have anyone to watch Disney movies with!"

Still thinking about her grandmother, Julie asked, "So, you know Peter Pan, did you ever really _believe_ in him?"

"Believe in him? I went to bed early every night as a kid just waiting for him to come and take me off to Neverland! But, it never happened."

"Yeah," Julie thought, "So, you don't believe in it now, do you?"

"Julie you know me!" Lynn told her persuasively, "Of course I still do!"

"You do?"

"Yes! I just know that he only comes to the Darling house! To their nursery!"

"Oh!" Julie laughed uncomfortably, "Well, I think there's something back at my place you'd like then, come on!" And they went off through the dim lighted streets.

Opening the door to the nursery, Julie let Lynn come in and gaze at the room. Lynn dropped her suitcases at her feet as she walked the room, looking at everything.

"It's just like it! It's just like the Darling's nursery! Do you think it's the actual one?"

"At this point, anything could surprise me!" Julie said, holding her locket.

"What's that?" Lynn asked looking at her necklace.

"Oh, my grandmother gave it to me." Julie's smile went away.

Immediately, Lynn came to her side, "Hey, don't be sad, okay? I just met her a few minutes ago, and I know a good person when I see one. She'll be taken care of Julie, God will watch over her, I know it. When it happens, you'll have me and Aunt Edna right there beside you!"

Julie looked over at Lynn, who was trying to hard to make her smile. It worked. She hugged Lynn and softly said, "Thanks. I need to go check on her. Goodnight, if you need anything, just come get me; I'm down the hall."

"Thanks Jules! And don't worry, I'm exhausted! I'll I need is a bed! Night."

Julie smiled as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She realized just then how lucky she was to have Lynn.

About an hour later, Lynn was in a deep sleep. She was lying in the bed across from the window, Wendy's bed. She slept soundly, dreaming of her favorite thing; Disney. Down the hall, Julie was just blowing out her candle, snuggling down into her bed.

Outside of the back of the old house, something stirred. Clocked by the night sky, _it_ came. From inside the nursery, no sound was made. Until suddenly, there was a tap on the window, and the glass was struggling to be opened. Lynn still slept deeply, being a hard sleeper. Then suddenly, the window flew open and all that could be seen was a bright light. Wind rushing into the room, and Lynn woke up, sitting up terrified, and screamed.

In the other room, Julie jumped out of her bed and ran down the hallway to the nursery. The door was wide open and all she could see was bright light. But as she came close to the door, it disappeared. She ran into the room, finding it empty. She checked Lynn's bed, there was no sign of her. She looked over and saw the window wide open. She ran to it and looked straight up into the sky.

"LYNN!" She screamed into the night, finding nothing. Then, looking straight in front of her, she gasped. It was so astonishing, she couldn't believe her eyes. All she could see, all she could comprehend, was _it_.


	3. Fly Away

Big Ben rang its thunderous bell that Friday at 12 o'clock pm; just as Edna pulled up to the house. After getting her luggage and paying for the taxi, she unlocked the door and wearily set her things down.

"I'm home!" She walked around the main floor looking for everyone, but it was as empty as a ghost town.

"Hello?" She climbed up the stairwell looking for any sign of life. Then, she noticed the nursery door was open, and smiled to herself, sneakily.

She jumped into the room and yelled, "Surprise! I'm home ear-" She stopped in her tracks as she looked into Julie's sad eyes. She was sitting there at the open window; it looked like she hadn't slept in hours.

"Julie honey, what's wrong? I thought you said Annalynn was coming to visit?"

"She did." was all Julie replied, still looking out the window at the grey sky. She had been there since late last night; she was in utter shock. So many things were running through her mind, and at a high speed. She had been trying to slow down since, but its only gotten harder and faster.

"What? Julie, I don't understand. What's going on? What do you mean 'she did'? Why are you sitting in here anyway? I thought this room gave you the creeps?"

"It does." She said with a monotone voice.

Worried and confused, Aunt Edna came over and sat down next to her at the windowsill, looking deep into Julie's blank brown eyes.

"What happened?" No response. She took Julie's shoulders and shook her, "All you have to say is _what_ happened here last night!"

Julie's blue lips parted slightly as she drew some breath, "I was just going to sleep at about one o'clock last night when I heard banging around and Lynn screaming. I ran down the hallway to her room, but it was empty, with only a bright light shining from outside this window. It was wide open. I ran here, and I saw, I saw…_it_." She slowly went back to her trance.

"Saw what Julie? _What_?" Her aunt shook her still, but the stunned girl said nothing.

"_Hook_!" said a weary yet vengeful voice from the doorway. Both Edna and Julie turned and saw Grandmother Jane leaning on her iv that she held with her.

"Mum! You shouldn't be out of bed! I need to take you back to your room immediately!"

She stood up and went over to help the old woman, but she stopped her, "No Edna, I'm perfectly fine! I need to talk to Julie." She slowly walked over with Edna at her side, and sat next to Julie, who again looked up at the sky.

"Julie," The old woman brought Julie's face back to her eyes with her shaking hand, "You saw _it_, didn't you?"

The girl slowly nodded, "They have Lynn. I don't know why."

"They probably believe she's _her_, or you." Her grandmother replied.

Edna sat down next to them extremely confused, "What? What do you mean _it_ and _her_? I don't understand!"

"Edna, Hook took Lynn!" Grandmother Jane explained. Her daughter looked at her in shock, just like Julie's look, "Your pills must have something _strange_ in them! I knew I should've gone with the other kind!"

"She's telling the truth Aunt Edna, I saw…I saw…I can't believe I'm saying this, the Jolly Roger fly away into the night eleven hours ago! I've been looking there," She pointed to the grey sky, which was now cloudy, "Where a star was that the ship flew straight into! It's the second star to the right…"

"And straight on 'till morning." Jane finished, smiling at Julie. "Julie, you can do it! I know you can! Just remember all that I've told you, you can save her!"

Julie ran everything through her mind, pondering this, until, "You're right. I have to go out there and help her. I have to save her!"

She rose from the window sill and went quickly to her room and returned with her bag and coat. She began putting it on when Edna rose from next to Jane and began leading her from the room.

"Okay Mum, now it's time for lunch. Go back to your room, I need to speak with Julie!" She began closing the door behind Jane, who turned and winked at Julie from out of Edna's vision.

Edna shut the door and stomped towards the window, taking out a key and locking it shut, "I can't believe you! Leading her on like that! You don't need to encourage your grandmother's hallucinations! I never thought you'd take your jokes this far!"

"It isn't a hallucination! She's telling the truth! I'm telling the truth! Lynn really did come here yesterday; now she's in Neverland!"

Her aunt laughed and coldly said, "You know what Julie? You were right to begin with! You _are_ irresponsible, and I am disappointed in you!" She headed towards the door, Julie followed her.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Locking you in here, so you can't leave! I think you need some time to think about how you've hurt you grandmother, and me!" She slammed the door and the sound of locks could be heard. Julie banged over and over on the door for several minutes, before she slowly slid to the ground, looking somberly at the nursery around her.

Gradually, she stood up, and went over to the bed where Lynn once slept. Curling into a ball, Julie wept.

Darkness crept throughout the solemn city of London; especially at the Darling home, now known as the Annesley home. Up in the nursery window, a girl watched the stars appear in the sky, sighing as she walked through the room.

More and more Julie came to understand what her great grandmother, Wendy, was like. She looked through her diary, at all of her books, pictures, everything. Sitting on the floor next to Wendy's bed, Julie tried to open a small chest. Using all of her strength, she pried it open, causing a small marble to roll under the bed.

Julie quickly caught it with her hand before it got too far, but noticed something there. Coming out from the bed, Julie put the marble and chest away, and moved the bed over a few feet. And there, right before her, was the outline of the floor, which looked like it had been cut into a square; it was a secret hole covered by wood. Julie bent over and slowly opened it by the sides of the square. Putting the piece of wood beside her, she looked down into the dark hole and reached in to find something that was precious to Wendy.

Pulling out a few things, Julie realized why Wendy had hidden them in the first place. In her hands were a rusty old sword and a leather belt to hold it.

"Woah!" She grinned as she put the wood piece back as well as the bed, keeping her newfound weapon. She buckled the belt onto her dark blue jeans and began fighting an imaginary person barefoot around the nursery. She felt proud of her fighting skills, since she had taken fencing lessons at her school for quite some time. Then, she noticed the window.

Julie looked down at her razor-sharp sword, and up at the window, then again at the sword. A grin sprung to her face and she dropped the sword. She quickly went to the bed and put on her green converse all stars. Then she put on a cream colored sweater over her dark green tank top. She pulled her long, wavy hair into her typical bun and cleaned her glasses. She then went to the desk in the corner and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Finally, she put on her dark blue coat and picked up the jagged sword. She had to find Lynn, she had to save her. So, with great force, Julie slipped the sword between the window and the lock, pulling it toward her, with a clang, the lock broke and Julie swiftly opened the window.

In the other room, Grandmother Jane's breathing was slowing down, hearing the noises across the hall, she smiled, "Go Julie, go."

Putting the sword through the belt, Julie stepped up to the sill and looked out at the star. Suddenly, she felt stupid. What was she doing? How was she ever going to get to a _star_? All at once, Julie felt like giving up. She hung her head low, then noticed her locket. She took it off of her, and slowly opened it.

"Ohh!" She gasped, looking at the gold inside of it. But it wasn't just gold, it was gold dust.

"Gold dust? What do I do with-" She stopped herself. Chuckling she said, "It's fairy dust! Ha! Now, I sprinkle some onto me!" And she did, not really believing it, "And then, I think of a _happy thought_!" So, she thought about it, but couldn't.

Julie tried at least, even though the whole idea was so funny. Then, she came to the conclusion, "Sitting and watching Disney movies with Lynn, eating tons of ice cream!" She laughed out loud.

But then suddenly, Julie's legs felt light. It was like her feet weren't planted in the ground anymore. Eyes turning white, Julie slowly looked down at her feet, which weren't touching the ground.

"UHH!" She was freaking out, she was becoming really, really scared. Then, she started to float down. So, again she thought of happy things, and went right back up. She smiled and looked out at the star.

Then, she whispered to herself, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" And at that moment, she slowly floated out of the room, feeling the cool breeze surround her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Fly Julie, fly away to where your dreams will come true!" Jane said as she slowly closed her eyes. She smiled as she peacefully went to sleep. A sleep in which old fragile Jane would never ever wake up from ever again.

Flying into the night, Julie breathed the crisp air as she flew up over the city, towards the stars.


	4. The Beginning

"Whatever you do, don't let it fall!" Fatigued Aunt Edna told herself as she carried two hot bowls of soup up the stairs. She turned the corner and walked down the hall to her mother's room. Still holding the tray, she nudged her elbow against the doorknob, causing it to open.

She slowly crept inside and gently placed the tray down at Jane's bedside table and whispered, "Wake up mum, its dinner! I know it's a bit late for soup but, I thought you and Julie could use it…" She trailed off looking up at her mother, lying peacefully in the bed, which she thought was fast asleep.

"Mum?" She lightly touched her shoulder. Nothing happened. Worriedly, she felt her mother's neck, finding no pulse. "Oh, oh no!" She fell down to the floor in tears, she couldn't believe it. Jane had died.

After a few minutes, Edna tried to pull herself together; she knew her mother was now happy and taken care of, with no pain. So, she left the soup and headed towards the nursery to calmly tell the raging Julie.

She took the key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door, "I'm sorry for locking you in here Julie, but it was for your own good. Now listen, I need to t-" Edna dropped the key. The room was empty. She searched everywhere that Julie might hide, maybe playing a trick on her, but she was gone. Then, Edna felt a soft breeze blow through her faded brown hair. She turned to find the window wide open.

"No!" She ran over to it, looking up, down, left, and right for any sign of Julie. But, she was no where to be found; Edna was amazed that she could climb down the long way; it was such a high building. She leaned her head back into the room and noticed something in the left corner.

There was her old desk that she had used since she was a little girl. Her mother and grandmother had used it too; but at the moment, it had nothing on top of it, except one small piece of paper. She slowly walked towards it, having a good idea who its from. She picked it up, and unfolded the white sheet. Edna read the letter over and over again, not believing what she saw. She covered her mouth and threw the letter to the ground, running towards the window, "Julie!"

Floating to the ground, the white sheet read, '_Neverland_.'

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Julie screamed as she flew through the air. She was high above London now, coming closer and closer to the star. Then in a flash, the star turned bright white and surrounded Julie. She began feeling unstable, wind forcing her towards the light.

"Maybe not! Ahhhh!" She lost control and shut her eyes as the air flung her fast towards the ball of gas. Then, all at once, the force stopped. Julie cautiously opened her eyes, and saw she was floating high in the sky of a bright and isolated world.

She looked all around her and saw bright pinkish blue skies of an early sunrise. Below, she saw a bright turquoise ocean, full of life. She flew through the white clouds looking for land, which found her first. Stopping on top of a large cloud, a gigantic island appeared just before her eyes. Julie looked upon it in amazement; she had never seen any place in the world like it.

"Well, this must be Neverland!" She said proudly.

All of a sudden, she heard a piercing gunshot go off. She looked straight below her and saw a boat. There were white sails with one black flag, showing a skull and crossbones symbol on it.

"Hook!" She scorned, looking down at the pirate ship, "I need a plan! I need to be quick, and get Lynn out without being seen! Or, I could enjoy the fact that I'm about to meet the famous Captain Hook and his crew of pirates and annoy them a bit!" So, taking out her sword glistening in the sun, and putting her dark blue glasses in her coat, she flew down sneakily and quietly towards the ship.

"Arrg!" The pirates cheered on deck, looking up at Smee, who was rallying up the pirates for their celebration.

"Our beloved Captain has a vast plan to get rid of that mangy pest we know as Peter Pan!"

"Arrg!" The pirates yelled in agreement.

Smee again quieted them and called, "Bring the girl forth!" Then, from the other side of the ship, two pirates came out from below, carrying a girl tied in tight rope, in a purple nightgown with Ariel on it, face covered with a bag, and came up the steps towards Smee. They stood the girl up by cutting the rope from her legs, still holding onto the wiggling child.

"And now my slug spewed seamen! Please help me in welcoming the man we call know and hate, Captain James Hook!"

The crowd cheered as their beloved Captain came out from the double doors, standing 6'7 with long, crazy black hair, a big hat with a single feather, a red suit, black boots, and of course, his left hand, replaced by a steel hook. He gave Smee a small nod, and Smee shouted at the crew, "Shut up!" Then, there was silence.

"Good morning my pitiful pesky pirates! I know most of you didn't get much sleep last night, seeing how we were successful in our kidnapping!"

The crew cheered again, and were quickly hushed. Hook continued, "I have here the answer to our prayers. Standing just to my right is non-other than Wendy herself!"

The crew cheered again. "Now, that was only phase one of my evil plan! But, before I share it with you, why don't we say hello to the little lass, ay?" Everyone screamed and hollered as Hook stepped towards the 5'2 girl trembling in her nightgown. Smee grinned from behind the Captain, happily watching him reach over and take off her mask. And in an instant, the bag fell to the ground. Everyone cheered loud as they looked at the frightened blonde girl crying.

However, from Hook's expression, Smee told them to stop immediately. "SMEE!"

"Uh, aye Cap'n?" Smee alertly asked.

The old pirate leaned over to his assistant and softly said, "This isn't her!"

"It's not?" Smee blurted out.

Using his hook to draw him close, the Captain replied raucously, "NO! It's not! The girl I want looks nothing like her," He walked back over to the girl and grabbed her by the hair, "She had _brown_ hair! And you can even see it in her face!"

The girl looked frightened into the cold hearted man's blue eyes, "She's petrified! Wendy was brave, stupid, but brave. But this girl, I mean, I've seen more spine in a jellyfish!"

He let go of the girl's hair and shouted at her, "Who are you?"

Forcing the tears back, she softly said, "I'm, I'm Lynn, Lynn McConnell. I don't mean no harm sir, mister Hook sir!"

"Your name is Lynn? Why on earth were you in Wendy's room then?"

"What? Wendy's room? Oh, it _must've_ been Wendy's room! Wow, that's so cool; I slept in Wendy's bed!"

The old pirate leaned in close to her and forcedly asked, "Why were you in her room? Why were you in Wendy's bed? Where is Wendy?!?" Lynn jumped back a foot, slowly beginning to cry again, seeing the Captain's eyes turn deep red.

"Hey!" A voice from out of no where called to Hook, "If you wanna talk about Wendy," Hook and his crew looked over at the other end of the ship, seeing a figure in the bright sunrise standing on the thin railing, "You talk to me!"

Covering the sun from his eyes, Hook looked in shock at the figure, it was a girl. He immediately gasped in surprise, "Wendy!" He went to Smee and grabbed his sword, coming closer to the girl. But, taking her sword, she put it straight to his neck.

"Unh unh unh! I'm not fighting you! I've come to make a proposition!" She said boldly.

"A proposition?" Hook questioned. He turned back to Smee smiling, then seriously back to the girl, "And what exactly to you want to propose?"

"Well, you have something I want, and I have something you want. We can make an even trade! Just put your weapon away, and I'll do the same. We talk one on one, and come to a conclusion. It's as simple as that!"

"Hmm…sounds interesting," The pirate pondered, "Alright, I accept." And they put their swords away. Hook then motioned to the pirates to leave, and left with Lynn, going down to the main deck. Now, Hook and the supposed Wendy stood at the helm alone.

"So, what is it that you have that I want?" He asked slyly.

"Isn't it obvious? Me." She pointed at herself. But, he played dumb and looked at her questionably. "Oh, come on! I heard you talking; you want me apart of the plan! You just grabbed my good friend by accident, thinking it was me! So, all I ask for is that you release Lynn, unharmed and let her go back to London; and I'll stay here, and fill out your plan with no complaints! Savvy?" She grinned at the pirate.

Narrowing his eyes, Hook frankly told her, "I never knew you were this clever Wendy. You really have surprised me. Maybe, it's your age. Obviously, you've grown at least three years!"

"Four." She corrected him.

"Ah," He stood corrected, "Well, I see that your proposition is fair. No funny business? No Pan?"

"Don't remember the last time I saw the brat!" The girl said more honest then the Captain would realize.

Smiling, Hook concluded, "I like your attitude. You will work very well indeed in my plan! Far better than I expected! And don't worry, me and my men will treat you well here, make no mistake of that!" He stuck out his left hook in agreement.

"So, we have an accord?" He asked her.

The girl grinned, finding her plan was going perfectly. As soon as they let Lynn go, Julie would fly after her and take her back to London, bolt all the windows, and have the police watch her home, or move somewhere else. Everything was going smoothly, until…

Lynn watched as the Captain stuck his hook towards Julie. She gasped and didn't know what to do. Her friend needed her. So, she looked up and the pirate holding her, and stepped on his foot, then punched him in the stomach. She ran towards the steps, but the pirates caught up to her and grabbed her, but not before she yelled out, "NOO! JULIE!!!"

Julie's eyes froze. She watched as they tied Lynn down who was in tears. 'Oh, crap!' She thought to herself. Slowly, she looked up into Hook's raging eyes.

Backing away, Julie laughed uncomfortably, "Uh, wow, would you look at the time? I really need to be going! Lots of things to do, people to see, you know the drill right? Ha! Umm, maybe we can take a rain check on that whole proposition thing, what do you think?"

Julie noticed him coming closer, but she had no more room left. Her back was against the rail. The old Captain growled, "No, I think I won't be taking that _rain check_. But, I do wish you a happy fall!"

"Eh?" Julie wondered. But before she knew it, Hook hit her with his claw so hard that it caused Julie to fall backwards overboard, splashing into the sea.

"NOO!" Lynn yelled from the clutches of the pirates. Not taking the screams any longer, a pirate knocked the prisoner out and they took her to the gallows below.

Up at the helm, Hook stood alone, looking at the blood spilt on his hook, he thought aloud, "Julie, hmph!" And she stomped off to find Smee; he would deal with the blonde girl later.

Below, Julie was floating to the bottom of the sea, still unconscious. Then, swimming towards her, a blue mermaid could be seen. She looked at the girl, and smiled. Then, she picked up a cone shaped shell and held it to Julie's mouth. Within and instant, Julie woke up. She looked around and then into the face of the mermaid, terrified. The blue mermaid placed a hand on her head and smiled sweetly. Julie calmed down a little, finding that she wasn't out of breath.

The mermaid then took Julie's hand to show her to follow her. Obediently, Julie did, not knowing where or what was going to happen. After a quick swim, the mermaid stopped. She pointed up, high above the water. Julie nodded, understanding that it was safe. She smiled at the blue girl, and then looked back up at the top of the water. Then, the mermaid leaned in and hugged Julie. Confused, Julie hugged back, then let go and swam up, leaving the mermaid behind.

Julie gasped coming up breath; it was strange to her to breathe air again. She looked straight in front of her and saw a wooden ladder built into a stone rock. The rock was very tall, and it lead up to a gigantic forest, secluded from the island. She swam towards the ladder and pulled herself onto it. Hastily, Julie made her way up the ladder.

Finding a rope at the top, Julie pulled herself up. She looked around her, all that was there was a green forest. Then, out from the wilderness, she heard noises. She heard grunts and args.

"Pirates!" She whispered out loud. Not wanting them to identify her, she slid behind a bush and ripped part of her dark blue coat. She took the thick piece of cloth and poked two holes in it so she could see. She tied it around her head, and suddenly felt stupid. If pirates saw her, they'd just think she was trying to be a ninja. But, it was the only protection she had. So, she zipped up her coat, hiding her feminine clothes. She lased up her all stars again and crept through the jungle.

The noises had stopped, and Julie peered around, being extra careful. Then, she heard a tree branch snap from behind her, and turned around, finding nothing. So, acting on instinct, she began going towards the sound. Then, she felt her leg snap and her body fly upside down and fling up into the air. She hung by her right leg, stuck.

Laughter was heard from the trees, and young boys cam running out to look up at their enemy. She looked down at them with her cold eyes, seeing that they were covered in paint; they were Indians. One spoke something to another in some weird language, and the other responded. Then, they laughed and began to walk away. Seeing this, Julie whipped out her sword and cut the vein.

Julie fell to the ground, and quickly got to her feet, watching the Indians expression of great alarm. Right as she was about to speak, someone else did.

"Hey!" From the other side of her, some other boys came, but they were not Indians, they were dressed like pirates.

"This is our prisoner! We found him first! There's no way we'll let you Indians take him from us!"

"Oh yeah? I'd just like to see you try!" One of the Indian boys spoke in perfect English.

Each of the groups screamed at each other and ran towards each other, wrestling to the ground. Seeing a getaway, Julie slowly crept in the opposite direction. Then, one of the smallest boys looked up and saw this, "Hey! The prisoners getting away!" The boys all screamed and got up, running after Julie.

"AHH!" She wasted no time and ran into the trees. 'Think, think! What do I do?' She thought to herself. She ran down the dirt path and found herself running towards a dead end, what seemed to be a cliff to a lower level of dirt and grass. She turned and looked behind her, the wild boys were gaining on her. She looked back at the cliff, seeing a tall vein only twenty feet away from it. So, closing her eyes, she jumped.

'Please still have some dust!' She thought. She opened her eyes, trying to make the jump last to the vein. The boys stopped at the edge of the cliff, watching the mystery intruder with amazement.

Julie reached her hands out, and just barely made the vein, holding it tight as she swung towards the ground below. However, she slipped and lost the grip of the rope, falling five feet. She hit the ground, coming up slowly. But just as she did, she felt swords and bows and arrows pointed at her. The boys had come down another path and were standing not too far from her, ready to shoot.

"Stop!" A gallant voice shouted out. The boys immediately looked up above them. Confused, Julie looked up as well. Then, her eyes became marbles. Floating down to the ground, a boy covered in an outfit of leaves with dusty blonde hair, planted his feet on the ground. His eyes were as blue as the sky just after the dawn, and his skin was tanned from days of flying in the sun. He had a devilish grin that no one could deny, he looked as though he was only thirteen. Placing his hands on his waist, Peter Pan narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"Obviously this man was sent by Hook! He has come to fight me, since I am the sworn enemy of Hook. He is to kill me!"

The boys gasped and some even looked heatedly towards Julie. Then, a great bright ball floated towards Peter, carrying a gold sword. It tossed it to him, and he grabbed it quickly, and then came towards Julie. The boys surround them, feeling as though this would be an interesting fight.

However, Julie didn't want to fight. 'I mean, it's Peter Pan!' She thought it her head. But then suddenly, Peter clanged his sword with hers and drew close, inches from her face and whispered, "Come on, you're not afraid to fight a _boy_ are you? Maybe, your really just a silly little _girl_!"

Pushing his sword and him away, Julie flicked her wrist showing off her swordsmen skills in midair, signaling she was ready. In an instant, he flung himself toward her and they clanged their swords together in a continuous rhythm. Peter began gaining ground at first, but then Julie quickly retrieved it. They were locked in an endless battle, not knowing who the better swordsmen was. The boys watched earnestly, knowing Peter would prevail. He always did. He had made up his own way of fighting that had worked against Hook for ages.

However, Julie's style was a little bit new. They clanged once and were twined together, and then, Julie forced his body on him, causing Peter to fly backwards into the air. Angrily, he flew towards her, no longer on the ground. Then, Julie jumped up into the air just as he dove on her, hitting the nearby wall instead. Floating back onto the ground, Julie approached Peter, who had dropped his sword. He tried to pick it up, but she picked it up with her foot, holding both his sword and hers at his neck.

"No!" The boys screamed. But, Peter put his hand up, keeping them back.

"Wait, I lost. He won. He came to fulfill his duty, and by the look in his eye, he won't be going anywhere until he achieves it!"

Everything in the forest was silent. Tinkerbell, the fairy floating next to the boys, looked at the duelers worriedly. No one knew what this stranger was going to do, then, it happened.

"You're right about one thing!" The stranger said, "I won't leave until I achieve my objective!" The stranger then passed the gold sword back to Peter, who curiously took it.

"But, you've got two things wrong! One, I'm not going to kill you, and two," Then, Julie pulled off her mask, revealing to everyone that she was indeed a girl.

"I am no man!"

All the boys gasped. Even Tinkerbell was flabbergasted. However, only one approached her. Peter stood up, and walked towards her. Julie lowered her sword and let him come close, so close that he reached out and touched her face softly with his hand. She looked upon him with exhaust and worry, but seeing his calm yet wild yet, she felt at peace.

"Wendy," He tenderly said to her, "You came back!"


	5. Seeing Isn't Believing

**Author's Note: **hey guys! thanks for the reviews! some of you were asking me if I'm basing this fanfic on the new movie, and I wanted to clarify that. my fanfic is what I've collected from the book, and all the different movies they've come out with. you could say I've thrown them all together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan sadly! But, I've created Julie, Lynn, and Edna so far. Those are completely mine, so no stealing! I know Julie's cool, but I made her! So ha!

* * *

"You really came back! I can't believe it Wendy! It'll be great having you as our mother again!" Peter said happily, forgetting completely that he once saw Wendy as a grown woman, just thinking it imagination now that he gazed as the beauty of her before him.

However, she didn't look very happy. Slowly, she put her sword away and came towards him, with a look of fury, "If anyone here calls me _that_ one more time, I'll cut your hands, throw you into the sea, and let the sharks eat you alive!"

Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. One of the boys behind her whispered to another, "Gee, Peter always said Wendy was nice. I think he got that part wrong!"

Yelling in rage, Julie pulled out her sword and threw it straight back at the boy's head, barely grazing his cheek as it hit the tree trunk he stood near.

"That's it! I've had it with your silly games and stupid convictions!" She screamed.

"What's a conviction?" Another boy muttered.

As her eyes turned red, she turned and approached the boy, "UGH! You want to know what a conviction is? It's a belief in something! And that's what you all are! A stupid belief; I don't believe its real! Not you, you, you, or you!" She said pointing at Peter.

She pulled her sword from the trunk and put it away, "Forget that I came here looking for help! Forget I even swam up to your little tree house hide out! And forget that I, Julie Annesley, a girl, defeated the courageous Peter Pan! I'll just take care of that idiot pirate myself, get Lynn, and go home! I can't even believe I flew!"

Making her way through the crowd of boys, Julie stomped a narrow path into the trees. Tinkerbell, the boys, and Peter watched her disappear. However, something struck Peter suddenly and he flew off.

"Stupid lost boys! Stupid fairy! Stupid…Pan or whatever!" Julie said as she slashed her way through the thick bushes, barely seeing three feet in front of her. She had quickly gotten off the trail, knowing that one of those idiot creatures would come looking for her.

By instinct, she looked behind her, but she found nothing but branches and extensive bushes. She looked in every other direction, and sighed.

So, she kept walking forward, "Great! I'm lo….AHH!" Taking a step off the side of the towering cliff, Julie screamed as she made her way to her death.

"I must be dreaming! I'm dreaming! Just pinch yourself and you'll wake up!" She began to pinch, and she was still falling. So, she began punching her arm harder and harder. Finding there was no hope, she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Lynn!" Falling closer and closer to the jagged rocks poking out of the sea. Overwhelmed in shock, Julie fainted as she fell.

But then, just as she was about to lose everything, her guardian angel smiled down on her as he picked her up; carrying her higher and higher to the tree house.

In a cold sweat, Julie tossed and turned as she slept uneasily. It was her dream, the same one she had for the past month. Then, feeling a rush in her left shoulder, she jumped awake. Breathing heavily, she looked around her. She wasn't in London, tucked safe into her own bed. She was in the midst of trees and branches. She looked around and saw she was lying on a wooden platform, decorated with horribly sewed quilts and pillows.

She saw exotic flowers blooming around her, almost forming a flower curtain to her own private place. She slowly stood up and stepped through them, finding a down inclined board to a wooden pathway. She stepped onto it, and held onto its rope sides, looking outward. She was up at least fifty feet from the ground. Julie jumped back in surprise, still being quite afraid of heights.

"It's okay! You're just dreaming! Man, I wish I believe that!" She said unconvinced as she looked around her.

Backing away, Julie suddenly felt her head bump against something. Turning, she saw the glowing fairy, Tinkerbell, who didn't look very happy.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there! What am I saying? I bet tons of people don't see you!"

The little ball of glow almost turned red, so Julie tried to calm her, "No! No! I didn't mean it as an insult! I mean, grownups and stuff. People over in London, where I come from!"

Calming herself, the little ball nodded. Then, she grabbed Julie by the collar and began to fly away.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where are we going?" Then, the fairy stopped right next to a very long green vine hanging from above.

"What? Oh no! There's no way I'm doing that!"

Tinkerbell looked at the girl curiously, and Julie instantly knew what she meant, "I know you say me fly down that vine before, but that was different! I was trying to save my own skin! And, I had fairy dust!"

Un-amused, the fairy sighed, and then pushed Julie off the side. Screaming, Julie grabbed the vine and stopped suddenly. Then, the vine began to move downward for her.

"Oooh!" Julie grinned as she slowly landed on the ground. Tinkerbell suddenly flew past Julie's head and across the grassy plain, heading across a narrow pathway.

"Hey, wait up!" Julie called after her, running into the woods.

She ran as fast as she could but she didn't see the ball of shimmer anywhere. Turning a corner, she slipped and fell through what seemed to be a slide. Coming to the bottom, Julie immediately picked herself up and dusted the dirt off of her. But, as she looked up, she saw dozens of eyes staring back at her.

She was in the midst of lost boys. They watched her for a second, then went back to preparing dinner. There was a great table with many chairs, and boys were finishing putting the pans on the table.

Then, one little boy came up to Julie, "Hi!" He happily said.

"Uh, hi." She replied. Smiling, the boy took her hand and led her to a seat, "I'm Brinkley! You're gonna love the food! All the best Neverfoods!"

"Neverfoods? Man, I must've hit my head really hard!" Julie tried to convince herself.

She sat down next to the boy, watching everyone look at her. When they noticed she was being watched, they turned away from her and whispered.

"Great! Just perfect!" She muttered to herself.

Then, from what seemed a good distance away, the sound of a crow could be heard. Everyone went silent and looked up. In no time, Peter flew down to them from the sky and sat at the head of the table. The fairy flew next to him, eyeing Julie mischievously.

"Okay lost boys, dig in!" as soon as he spoke, the boys continued to talk and open up the can and pots of sweet smelling food. Taking a whiff, Julie realized she was very hungrey.

However, when she looked at the boys and their plates, she didn't see any kind of food. All the pots were empty, and the goblets had no juice; there was nothing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She sighed agitatedly, realizing that this scene was familiar to her before.

Then, the small black haired boy, Brinkley, looked at her plate, then at her, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Looking around, Julie caught everyone else's attention. The boys stuffed their faces with air as they watched her curiously. Then, Julie's eyes met with Peter's. He watched her silently, but curiously. After their gaze, Julie blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

"I can't do this." She said under her breath and got up from the table. She ran up the stairs and out into the woods. Concerned, Brinkley stood up and was about to follow her until-

"No," Peter told him, going back to his meal, "She'll be fine." He said with a smile on his face, not at all concerned to Brinkley's perspective.

But in Peter's mind, he was more curious of Julie than he was of any other _girl_ he ever met.

"I've got to get off of this stupid piece of rock!" Julie told herself as she ran to all corners of the small island. Then, looking out at the shores of Neverland, she saw what looked like a zip line.

She ran over to it, finding a rope tied as a hoop at the top of the long line. She grabbed hold of it and looked down at the cliff. It was very _very_ high up, and there were sharp rocks below shooting out of the ocean.

Closing her eyes, she let go of the ground and screamed, "I hate heights!"

After a few seconds, Julie opened her eyes just in time to see a large palm tree ahead. She let go of the line, falling onto the grainy sand. She coughed up a bunch of sand then got up, dusting herself off. She looked back at the Lost Boys and Peter Pan's secure and private island.

"I just don't believe in you." She said, turning her back on the giant tree-covered rock, making her way through the thick forest.


	6. A Happy Thought

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you like the story! Please share a review with me! I'd love ya for it! Thanks! Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

"There! That'll do!" Julie said wiping the sweat from her forehead the sunset over her back behind the sea. She finished setting giant tree leaves on the top of the forty foot tree she was planted in. Making her spot comfortable in the trunk where all the branches met, Julie climbed up a few branches and sat down.

Putting her blue glasses back on, Julie sighed as she watched the orange-yellow and red swirled sky softening over the brilliant ocean. Over to her far right, she saw Hook's pirate ship settling offshore. She looked over to the left, seeing the giant tree planted in the middle of the small island just offshore, where _he_ was.

Julie couldn't believe it, even though she had seen him fly, as had she. She even couldn't believe her grandmother Jane too. It was just that it was just like before. It was a dream just like…

Suddenly, Julie's eyes met with another pair that had popped upside down from above Julie and moved close to her face, "Hello!" said the blue eyed stranger.

Julie leaned back a few inches and saw that it was Peter. Then, she took her index finger and pushed him forward away from her by his nose, "What do you want?"

The boy flew upright and put his hands on his waist, "I want to always be a little boy and to have fun!"

"That's a given." Julie sighed. She was about to get up and get away from the boy until he flew towards her and put his hand in front of her, "No! Don't go! I want to talk to you, and maybe teach you to fly!"

"I know how to fly, didn't you see me when I beat your-"

"No girl ever beat me! I'm the legendary Peter Pan!" He said boldly.

"Fine, whatever! If you want to lie to yourself about it, go ahead! I don't care! Could you talk to me already so I can get away from you?"

Losing his smile, Peter looked at Julie just as he did at dinner. Slowly, he gently floated and sat next to her on the branch. Julie looked back out at the setting sun, and out at the pirate ship, where Lynn was.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and decided to repeat herself, "I'm Julie Annesley."

"Oh, where are you from?"

Julie looked up at the sky which was turning black, and saw a bright star in the sky and said, "London."

"London? I've been there, many times!" He looked back at her, and saw she wasn't smiling.

"Well, why did you come here? And out of curiosity, _how_ did you get here? Neither Tink or I've been to London for days!" However, it had been years, but Peter didn't know the difference.

Looking at him hesitantly, she asked, "Are you sure you want to know? You want to know everything about me?"

"More than anything!" Peter said regaining his smile.

"Okay," Julie sighed. She looked into his bright, shining blue eyes. She suddenly felt very nervous. She hadn't been so close to a boy in a long time. But, she disregarded her nervousness and began to tell him:

"Well, you weren't very far off on thinking I was Wendy Darling. Because, she's my great grandmother. Anyway, her daughter, Jane, whom I believe you met, had two daughters; Edna and Mora. Mora was my mother. She died in a dreadful accident with my father when I was a baby. So, my Aunt Edna took me into her custody, which means she was the one who would watch over me. She lived in Seattle, Washington. So, I grew up there, and moved back to London only two months ago. We moved back because, well, Jane was dieing. I don't believe she is alive today, I don't really know. I left before…But, let's not go into that! Anyways, my best and only friend, Lynn, came to stay with me for the summer. She's from Seattle.

"We had some fun for the whole day that she was with me. But, just the other night, she was sleeping in the nursery. That's when _he_ came. Hook stole Lynn and brought her to Neverland. He apparently thought it was Wendy I think. Well, I got to the nursery too late, and decided to go after Lynn. How you ask? Well, the last time I talked to Jane, she gave me something. Inside of it was gold fairy dust, which I assume is Tink's. But anyways, I found Wendy's old sword and flew to Hook's ship. I tried to cut a deal with him to let Lynn go, but he wouldn't even consider it. He slashed me with his Hook and I fell into the ocean. I assume he thought I was dead, since I never surfaced from the water. But, as my life slipped away from me, I was saved by a blue mermaid. She gave me air, and she showed me the way to your hideout. I climbed up the secret ladder to your jungle, tied a bandanna around my head so I couldn't be identified, and then I ran into your little gang. And that's how I got here, and that's why I need to save Lynn; Hook has something bad planned for her, and I won't let him go through with it! Not if I can help it!"

Julie took a big breath, exhausted from talking so long. Also, she realized she hadn't slept in over a day. But she couldn't sleep, not with Lynn in danger.

Then, after being quiet and patient, Peter burst out, "That was great!!! You're the best story teller ever! Wow, you should be our mother! I think you'd like it!"

Julie's mouth dropped. She angrily dropped from the branch and onto the trunk of the tree, "I can't believe you! After all I said, you think this is a joke? You think I'm just telling you a story? Listen up fairy boy, because I won't be ignored by the likes of you! I have risked my own neck to try to save a friend from death, and all you do is laugh at me? I'm telling you the truth, and I'll prove it!"

Peter flew down to her cautiously, watched her as she took off her blue glasses and sat on the ground. Peter sat in front of her, as she pulled her hair back from her face. The left side of her face had a large blood cut going from her forehead to her ear. Then, she pulled the necklace from under her cream colored sweater and showed it to him, still clasped around her neck.

Peter's eyes went wide, and he gently held the necklace in his hand, coming much closer to Julie. He gasped, "This is the locket that I gave Wendy."

Julie looked away from him frustrated, but then realized what he said, "What?"

"Yes, it was in the treasure that me and the Lost Boys took from Hook! The heart-shaped locket. Look, I even wrote our names on it!"

He wiped away from grease and dirt from it, and Julie took it off of her to read it, "Peter Wendy." She read, "Why did you write that? Why did you give that to her?"

Looking out at the sea, Peter said embarrassed, "Just thought she'd like it is all. She…she was a wonderful mother. I gave it to her right before she left Neverland forever. I told her to always keep it, and never lose it. I said, bring it back to me one day, then we can stay here together forever. But, she…" He trailed off.

Watching him somberly, Julie told him, "You meant more to her than you know Peter. And to Jane too. And…"

"And what?" Peter asked innocently.

"Never mind. Would you?" She asked, holding out the locket. He smiled and took it, flying around her and gently clasping it around her neck.

"It suits you." He grinned.

"So, can you help me?" Julie asked.

"Anything for a Darling!"

"It's Annesley." She corrected him.

"Say, is Julie short for anything? Like a nick-name?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. My real name is Juliet."

"Juliet. I like it."

"Yeah, well, I like the name Peter. Except, the Pan part. That just sounds horrible!" Julie said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you know you want that as your own name!" they laughed and he sat back down and they continued to talk. They talked about flying, sword fighting, Hook, the Lost Boys. And Peter even told her about the Indians and the mermaids, and how Wendy once saved one of them from Hook. Julie loved hearing about Wendy, she sounded so exciting. And on and on they talked, never thinking about time, or anything else in the world.

That morning, beautiful sounds of birds chirping could be heard through the woodsy jungle. Dew drops fell lightly onto Julie's head, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was facing up and she looked at the bright sky that dazzling day. She felt warmth all around her, and smiled as she began to stretch. However, something was in her way. Looking over to her right, she saw Peter leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep.

She gasped, but tried to stay quiet. She put her glasses on and slowly got up; placing his head on the tree leaves. She got up and paced the other end of the trunk and thought hard, 'Oh my gosh! We fell asleep! How could we fall asleep! And he's only,' She looked over her shoulder at him, trying to determine his age, 'Thirteen maybe? I'm sixteen! Oh gross! But wait, he's been around since my great grandmother came here, he's actually old, but eternally young? Oh, I don't know! I can't think about it; I can't think about how wonderful last night was, how we talked the whole night. He's such a fun and adventurous person, and really sweet! And hey, he _is_ cute! No! No, don't think about that! He isn't into girls like that, at least, I don't think he is!'

"Oh, morning already?" Peter yawned as he stretched. He looked up at Julie and smiled, "So, you ready for today?"

Obviously, he wasn't at all concerned or even remotely thinking about last night. 'I can't believe this, he isn't even saying anything? Can anyone be that laid back? That carefree? Man, I need to be more like that!' Julie made up her mind, and smiled at him speaking for the first time that morning, "I'm totally ready!"

"Okay, well then, take out your locket, sprinkle some fairy dust on, and let's go!"

She smiled as she opened up her locket. She threw some dust onto her, and put the locket back inside of her sweater. She looked out at the bright world around them, and over at Peter who was now hovering in front of her.

"All you have to do is think of a happy thought!" He told her. She looked around her, she couldn't think of anything that really truly made her happy. But then, Peter's hand came toward her.

Leaving it out for her to take, Peter looking eagerly into Julie's eyes, "What makes you happy?"

Suddenly, Julie's mind clicked, and she began to float. She took Peter's hand, smiling, and off they flew, flying over Never Never Land.


	7. New Friends and Old Friends

**Author's Note:** Hey party people! Please R&R! Thanks 4 the review 4 my last chappie cutelittlebritt! Peace!

* * *

A gunshot blew off that early morning, and Lynn woke up with a shudder from its clamor. She looked around her, first thinking she was dreaming, but then took a whiff of the prison cell and knew it had to be real. She thankfully didn't have to wear chains like the day before, which was awful. She still had the bruises to prove it. She looked down at her wrists, seeing the purple marks on them.

Slowly, she stood up, and noticed that her nightgown was completely ruined. The once purple dress with Ariel on it was now stained with brown water and stench of the gallows of the Jolly Rodger. But, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Julie was dead.

Sighing, she decided to take her mind off the mess of yesterday, and try to lift up what was left of her spirits. So, she began stretching and said to herself as she bent over, "Up, down, touch the ground!" Just like Winnie the Pooh.

Then, she heard the cellar door open with a squeak. In walked one of the pirates, lanky and repulsive in appearance. He came to her cell and unlocked the padlock saying, "Fallow me, and don't try to run or do anything of the sort! Otherwise, Hook will take care of you, just like your little friend!" He laughed as he led her out of the gallows.

They came up the stairwell and headed towards Hook's quarters. Lynn softly cried to herself, knowing what was to become of her when she entered that room. Then, the pirate stopped, right in front of Hook's door. Lynn winced as he opened it, and closed her eyes.

"Welcome my dear! Welcome! It's lovely to see you this fine morning!" The surprisingly jolly James Hook, standing deep within his quarters smiling at her.

"What?" Lynn said softly in wonder.

But Hook didn't hesitate; he signaled the pirate to bring her in. He took her to a chair and pulled it out for her, letting her sit down. She did, and looked at the feast on the table before her. Grinning, the Captain spoke, "Oh please, have something to eat! You must be hungry!"

Lynn looked at him suspiciously, and then thought that if he was going to kill her, why not eat a good meal first? So, she quickly indulged herself with croissants and fruits. The old Captain smiled and sat down in his chair, nodding at the mangy pirate to leave.

Smee came over to the Captain and said, "I've finished polishing your boots sir!"

"Splendid!" Hook replied still watching Lynn. Smee began putting the boots onto Hook's feet, while Hook watched Lynn finish her meal.

"How do you feel my dear?" He asked.

"Umm, full. And confused." She said truthfully as she wiped off her mouth with her sleeve.

"Why my dear?" The Captain asked, twitching the mustache of his beard.

"Well, growing up, I've read about you. And, seen you in movies. Even yesterday, you were…"

"What? You can tell me." He said slyly.

"Umm, you were, really mean. I'll be honest, I've never met someone so cold-hearted as you ever before in my life! Except for Ms. Bogglesworth!"

"Oh, oh my!" Hook said turning his face away from her.

Guiltily, Lynn sighed and told him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no, it's true! I've been a horrid man! But, I plan to change that! I realized yesterday, that I've gone too far in my piracy! I pushed the envelope when I killed your little comrade Joanie-"

"Julie!" She corrected him angrily.

"Yes, Julie off of the boat to her death. I realized that I _was_ cold-hearted, and I wanted to make it up to you! You see, I-"

Furiously, Lynn stood up, "Wait, wait wait! Hold on one minute! I have a few things to say to you before you get all warm and fake on me! First of all, Julie wasn't my comrade, she was my best friend! She did her best to save me, and even offered herself in my place! But no, you ignored what she had to say, and killed her! You murdered Julie, and there is no forgiving you for that! She was the only friend I had, the only person I ever trusted. She was like family."

Lynn slowly sat back down and began to cry. Immediately, Hook came to her side and put his arms on her shoulders comfortingly, "I'm so terribly sorry my dear! That's why I'm going to be your _new_ friend, and my crew will be your _new_ family!"

"What? Aren't you gonna kill me too?" She asked.

The Hook smiled mischievously and stopped a tear on her cheek with his hook and reassured her, "I'd never murder a diamond in the ruff such as yourself! You are a real find! I think you'd make an excellent pirate!" He stated, not holding it in any longer. Smee smiled as well, taking Lynn's hand and leading her to a wardrobe.

"A pirate?" Lynn asked, looking at them curiously.

"Aye! You've got some fire in you; I can see you'd make a brilliant buccaneer on the Jolly Rodger! Did you ever dream of becoming a pirate?" Hook asked as Smee pulled out a fiery red dress and handed it to her.

Smee pushed Lynn gently through the curtains with a pair of boots and let her change, during which she said, "Well, I've always dreamed of sailing around with Jack Sparrow! I think we'd make a dangerous pair of pirates!"

Hook and Smee looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged anyway. Then, pulling back the curtains, Lynn left her Little Mermaid gown behind, and came out in the red dress, flowing down to her ankles, revealing the black boots.

She looked at the two and said bashfully, "Well, maybe I _could_ see what it's like, on the Jolly Rodger! But, you have to make a promise to me!"

"Anything!" The Captain lied happily.

"If I get lonely, or if I feel uncomfortable with all of this, will you take me home?"

Both Smee and Hook came up to her, gazing at her beauty in the dress and smiled, "Oh course, Madame!"

* * *

"Come on Julie, hurry up!" Peter said soaring through the sky.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Julie whispered to herself, concentrating as she passed Peter as they flew high about Neverland, through the white clouds.

"Hey, I didn't say to put me in the dust!" Peter grinned as he flew up next to her.

He then covered Julie's face as they flew through the white clouds.

"What are you doing?" She yelled through the high winds.

"Just trust me! I want it to take your breath away!"

Julie smiled as she waited. Then, he let go, and they were out of the clouds. Julie instantly saw the bright and beautiful Neverland. They flew over the green mountains, flowing rivers, giant waterfalls, over the blue lagoon, the open plains where the Indians played, and the green grass fields.

Julie flew down and touched the edges of the grass with her fingers as she went, feeling as light as a bird. Then, she flew over a river, and dived down a waterfall, then up again. She had never felt such a rush in her life.

"This is incredible! I could do this all day!" She exclaimed to Peter as she flew back up to him.

Then, he gently took her hand in his and said close to her, "Then we will!" And he took her off, faster than a lighting bolt, over and into the jungles of Neverland.

"Here, I want you to meet someone!" He said as they landed on a giant rock in the middle of a Lagoon. Almost bursting Julie's eardrums, Peter crowed loudly. Then, all of a sudden, Julie saw girls surfacing from under the water.

They were all mermaids; each had its own color. Like the red one, who's fin, shell-top and hair were completely red. There was even a green one, a yellow, a purple, and, a blue one.

"It's her! The one that save me!" Julie whispered to Peter as the mermaids approached them.

"Hello Peter!" They said gleefully.

"Hello girls! I'd like to introduce you to Julie!"

"Julie? I thought that was Wendy!" The green one said, "Isn't that Wendy, Blenda?" The green one looked over at the blue one, named Blenda.

"I thought it was. You look just like her, you know." She said, swimming up to her at the rock. Julie sat down on the edge and smiled, "Thanks. But, she's actually my great-grandmother. I'm Julie and thank you for yesterday."

"Of course, Wendy would have done the same for me."

"As would I." Julie said, smiling.

"See, isn't she great?" Peter told the others as they giggled.

Blenda looked back at Julie and touched her lightly on the hand, "I'm Blenda. Even though you aren't Wendy, I see good things in you. You are welcome here anytime you wish! And if you are in trouble, then use this!" She unfolded her hand and revealed a small shell.

Julie took it and placed in gently in her pocket, "Thank you, I will." They smiled, and they Peter took Julie's hand again, "Bye girls, we're off to see the Indians!"

"Bye Peter!" They all called to him. Except Blenda, who watched them fly away. The entire time she talked with Julie, she kept thinking of something that both Wendy and Jane had told her, years ago.

The trip to the Indians was much longer. They weren't as accepting to Julie as the mermaids had been. But, as sunset drew near, they became friendly to her. At least, Peter made them.

After the long day of fun and new acquaintances, Peter and Julie flew back to the secret hideout. Peter crowed, then he took Julie's hand and they flew down to the feast where the boys cheerfully greeted her.

"It's wonderful to see you with us again Julie-lady!" Brinkley said as the boys took her to her seat.

Sitting down at the opposite end of the table at Peter, Julie corrected them, "Woah woah! I am no lady! I'm just one of the boys, okay?"

"Got it!" Brinkley said smiling, going off with the other boys to sit. Then, everyone got quiet, and Peter spoke, "Dig in boys!"

Then, everyone opened to pots. Julie couldn't look; she was starving and didn't want to be disappointed again. But then, as she ignored the food, she suddenly locked eyes with Peter, who had been staring at her the entire time. He smiled his wild smile, and Julie couldn't help but smile back.

Feeling embarrassed, she looked down at the table, away from his stare. However, it wasn't empty pots and pans as it was before. Hot meats and sweet desserts filled the table around her. She took her goblet and saw there was cider inside of it. She took a large gulp and almost cried from her joy. Then, she took one of everything and began to eat along with Peter and the boys. It truly was her best meal yet.

Sitting in her glass case in the corner, Tinkerbell watched the girl, still very suspicious and curious of her. All she could think of is that Julie was just like Wendy and Jane. Her fiery ball turned red; she wanted her to stay away from Peter, or else…


	8. From Jealously to Rage

**Author's Note:** Hey fanfic readers! Thanks for checking out my story! If you're new to this, I'll give ya some info. It's my own version of Peter Pan; I've taken what I know about all the movies, and books and created my own version. So don't be thinking it's just based on the 2003 Peter Pan! Just fyi cause people tend to get confused easily! Like me for example! R&R! Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

"Well, he's a lot different from the others, that's for sure!" Julie said to Brinkley and Javen, one of the other Lost Boys. They walked across the wooden paths hanging high in the air in the midst of the great trees.

"So, this Jack Sparrow, is he a _good_ pirate? Or, is he like Captain Hook?" Brinkley asked, shuttering at the mention of Hook.

Julie chuckled, "He's actually a hero. A 'good man' as some say."

"Wow! You must tell everyone his story tomorrow!" Javen spoke up.

"Yes! You must!" Brinkley agreed, stopping in front of Julie eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know…tomorrow my not work for me!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Please?" The two boys begged pitifully giving her sappy puppy dog faces.

Julie grinned and patted Brinkley on the head, "Alright, if I have to!" She said, punching Javen's arm jokingly as she cut through them to go on alone to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Julie!" They said gleefully running the opposite ways to their own 'forts' as they called them.

"Goodnight!" Julie called back. She couldn't stand it, she loved those boys, and all the other ones too. She had always been a great babysitter, loving hanging out with kids, especially the boys.

Merrily, Julie hummed as she walked the path to her flowered room, watching the sunset over the sea. But suddenly, she saw a bright light floating toward her, fast. Her eyes widened as she happily smiled at Tinkerbell, "Hey Tink! What's goin' on?"

Tinkerbell stopped right in front of her, only sounding like a small bell. Then, Julie remembered, "Oh, I'm so stupid, you can't talk! Or at least, I can't understand you! Sorry, Tink! Well, goodnight!"

Julie tried to pass, but Tink would only move into her way, every time. Curiously, Julie looked at her suspiciously, "Um, do you wanna get out of my way?"

But the fairy only stood there, giving Julie a mean look. Then, she turned red, and took out a very small knife and held it close to Julie's face. She finally backed off, putting her dagger away and turning white again.

Watching her the entire time, Julie understood what Tink had meant, "Listen, I know you're worried that I'm taking Peter away from you."

The fairy stood there with her arms crossed, not even looking at Julie, but she continued, "But you shouldn't, because I'm not! The only reason I'm here is to get my friend, and then I'll take her home. That's it, nothing else. I promise you Tink, you can trust me on that! Peter's just helping me; he said he was going to teach me about pirates, and war. He's wanted a war between the Lost Boys and the pirates for sometime now, and feels this is his opportunity. Don't worry you're still the most important thing to him. No matter if he hangs out with me 24/7 or tells me how great I'd fit in here as the Lost Boys' mother, I'm still going home. And besides, he'll never have real feelings about anything except games, battles, and fun. He's a boy; he'll never grow up."

Julie finished deeply reflecting to herself. Tinkerbell looked at her curiously, but then turned red again. She pushed Julie back and flew past her angrily. Julie sighed as she watched her fly away; Tink obviously didn't trust her.

Stepping up to her room, she opened the pink and white flower-curtain and began to enter, until she heard, "Hey Julie!"

The whisper came from a good distance away, and Julie looked out from the curtain across the empty space between the wooden bridges and up, finding Peter sitting on the edge of his own fort.

"Do ya like my fort?" He asked proudly. She looked at it, seeing it was a small house made out of branches and leaves, propped on the edge of a branch, with a wide open doorway where Peter's feet were dangling out of.

She smiled and replied, "It's great. Perfect for a hero like yourself!"

"Is that your…_sarcasm_ you were talking about earlier? Or whatever it was?"

"No. I was actually telling the truth," She looked sweetly at him and slowly turned and went through the flowers saying, "Goodnight."

And just like that, Julie disappeared into the flowers. Peter smiled and softly said to himself, "Goodnight Julie." Then, he looked up to the sky at the orange haze, fading delicately into a sapphire blue.

Julie watched it too, but her fort had a view of the ocean, as it was on the cliff of the island. She watched the sun sink into the water, and touched her locket which lay gently on her chest. She thought of that day, and how wonderful it was. Smiling, she came back from the bark railing and took off her dark coat. She placed it on a branch nearby and also took off her sweater and all star shoes.

She smoothed out her purple tank top and drowsily laid down in her cozy quilt bed. She laughed as she realized it wasn't really a mattress, but just many blankets piled on the other, with goose feathers stuffed into a stitched blanket. The pillow actually reminded her of one that Edna made her as a child. Oh, how she missed Edna so. But, she knew she would go back, just as soon as the war between the Lost Boys and the pirates was over, and Lynn was safe. She had to save her, she knew Lynn was in horrible pain and torture more than she could ever realize. Slowly, she drifted off into a troubled and worried sleep…

* * *

Just moments later, over the ocean on the Jolly Rodger, Lynn sat quietly on the railing of the ship, staring out at the dark sapphire sea. She sighed as the pirates played music merrily on deck. This was her first time alone looking out at the deep ocean. She looked straight down into the water, picturing Julie plunge down deeper and deeper to her death. She could even see Julie's last struggling breath.

Beginning to cry, Lynn took off a plastic pink ring that had been on her finger for the past seven years. She and Julie each had one; finding them in a cracker jack box as kids. She could hear Julie's voice now, saying, "As long as we wear these rings, our friendship will never die."

"It'll never die huh?" Lynn said to herself, "Then why did you have to go and be the hero? Why couldn't you have stayed in London? Why did you have to die?"

She bent over and cried, holding the ring in the palm of her hand. Lynn couldn't stand it; she missed Julie so much, but she knew she had to let her go. But, as hard as she tried, she couldn't get Julie out of her head.

"Excuse me," A calm and quiet voice came from behind her, "May I sit with you?"

Lynn turned to find whom she thought was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her entire life standing before her. He looked about seventeen; he was quite tall with dark brown hair, intense green eyes, very tan skin, and an earring in his left ear, wearing the typical pirate clothes as the others on board.

"Umm, sure." She said hesitantly, turning back to the sea, wiping the tears from her face.

"If I may ask, why are you crying? Is it because of your friend?" He sat down on the railing, about a foot away from her.

"Oh, you saw that?" She asked, keeping the ring hidden in her fist.

"There wasn't a pirate on this ship that didn't see _that_." He sorrowfully admitted. Then, he looked closely at her face. He pitied to see the poor girl in such a mess, and tried to be as kindly as he could, "She was very brave, trying to save you like that. And, to take your place, I'm sure she was a great friend."

"She was," Lynn agreed somberly, then looked at him curiously, "Why are you being so nice to me? Did Hook send you up here?"

"No," The boy responded, "The only thing Hook's ever told me in the past three years was to swab the deck; also, I think it was him that ordered me to clean the galley once."

"I see. Can I ask, do you _like_ Hook at all?"

"Hook? Let me be blunt, I like that crocodile better than I like Hook, and that's saying something!"

Lynn smiled secretly, then asked him, "Then why do you stay on this ship? Why do you take orders from these people?"

"Well, I have to; otherwise, they'll hang me by my neck until my face turns blue! You see," The boy got closer, so the pirates below wouldn't hear a word, "I was meant to be a Lost Boy."

"A Lost Boy?" Lynn whispered back, "But, what happened?"

"Well, years ago, when I was just a lad, Peter came to the orphanage that I lived in London. He took me and a few others, then taught us to fly. He told us he'd take us to a place where there was no loneliness, no despair. He said he knew a place where'd we never have to grow up. But, as we flew down into Neverland, we were attacked by Hook and his men.

"They threw cannonballs at us as we tried to dodge them. Peter and the others flew faster than I could, and flew down and away from the Jolly Rodger. I desperately tried to catch up, but then, a cannonball flew my way. It flew directly for me, and I moved to dodge it. However, I didn't move away quick enough. The cannonball bumped the side of my head hard, burning my scalp. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on this very ship, and I was face to face with Captain James Hook himself.

"He bent over and harshly told me, 'You will be my cabin boy! You follow my every order, or I will hang you and feed your body to that crocodile!' And so, I've been here ever since. For a few months, I thought Peter would come and find me here. But, I guess he forgot about me, seeing as how he had all the others to deal with. That's one thing that happens in Neverland, you forget."

"Well, your memory seems to be pretty good. I mean, you remember the orphanage, London, and coming here!" Lynn pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. But only for two reasons: one, I still have my bracelet on from the orphanage, just so I can remember where I came from." He held out his wrist and revealed a light blue bracelet.

Lynn gently placed her hand on his bracelet, then looked up at him again, "And two?"

"It's easy for me to remember things because, well, I have nothing else to think about. All I do around here is clean; I don't get any respect from the other pirates. I don't have any friends, I never have. I've learned just to be quiet and be out of everyone's way. All I think about is what it would be like if I was with the Lost Boys, still young and happy. But, I've grown. I'm not a child anymore. I grew up pretty fast once that cannonball hit my head. It still hurts there sometimes."

Lynn leaned in close to the boy and asked, "May I see it?"

Silently, the boy moved his dark wavy hair from his eyes and forehead, exposing a large scar above his right eyebrow. Lynn softly placed her warm hand on it, causing the boy to close his eyes. No one had ever been this close to him before, or this warm-hearted.

"Does it hurt now?" She asked worriedly.

He opened his eyes and faintly smiled, "No, not now." Then, he looked at her peculiarly, "I never got your name."

Taking her hand off of his face, she said peacefully, "I'm Annalynn. But, Julie called me Lynn."

"It's beautiful." He said, looking at her deeply. Lynn smiled at him, suddenly feeling very nervous. The two were very close at the moment. Then suddenly, they heard a splash below them.

Looking into the dark water, they saw a mermaid, a red mermaid. She looked at them curiously, and then asked Lynn, "Did you say you know Julie?"

"Umm, yes?" Lynn looked at her both excitedly and curiously. The boy looked at the mermaid too, very curious himself.

"You mean the one that fell from this boat the other day? _That_ Julie?"

"Yes. Wait! Did you see her? Are you trying to tell me she's still alive?"

The mermaid looked at the girl oddly, "She _did_ mention she had a friend that was here, she probably meant you. But, I can't talk to you any longer, I don't trust pirates!" She added, looking at the cabin boy.

"No, wait! He's my friend! You can trust him! Don't go! Please!" But before Lynn finished, the mermaid was gone. Lynn sighed, but then realized what the mermaid had said.

"Julie said I was here, she's alive! I can't believe it!" Lynn said happily, standing up.

"You can't believe what my dear?" Up from the steps Hook came, with Smee at his side.

The cabin boy immediately stood up obediently. Lynn ignored him and looked at the Captain frightened, "Oh, nothing. I just have never seen a mermaid before! I love mermaids!"

The cabin boy rolled his eyes the other way, she shouldn't have said that. The captain slowly approached the girl and eyed her inquisitively, "I think you're lying Ms. McConnell. Scrubs!" He barked, making the cabin boy jump.

"Yes sir!" The boy replied, standing stiff and tall.

"Is that all that happened? Tell me the truth, otherwise, I take care of you just like I took care of that clock!"

The boy gulped, and looked at Lynn regretfully, "Aye sir! The mermaid said that Julie is still alive!"

"Julie? Julie…now where do I know that name from?" The captain thought to himself, scratching his head with his hook.

Smee then raised his hand and spoke loudly, "Isn't it that girl you supposedly killed the other day? The one that could fly and tried to rescue this one?" Pointing at Lynn.

Both Lynn and the boy exchanged terrified looks as they heard Hook breathe angrily. He began to groan, turning redder and redder as every second passed, "SHE WHAT?"

He slammed his Hook down on the railing, cutting between the two kids who moved as quickly as they could away from him. He then pulled his hook out from the wood and took a moment to calm down before he called for, "Smee! Instead of slicing both these two and you into pieces, I've decided to form yet another plan! A better plan!"

He began to walk down the steps, with Smee following as he finished saying, "I'm going to get that little brat, as sly as she may seem!"

As soon as they were gone, Lynn fell to the ground in shock. The cabin boy immediately came to her side and held her in his arms, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry, I can get scared easily. That was…whoa!" She breathed heavily as the boy helped her stand up again.

Then, popping into his head suddenly, he asked her, "Did you mean what you said back there?"

Lynn looked up at him confusedly, "Umm, what did I say?"

"When you told the mermaid that I was your friend. Do you mean that?"

Lynn hid a smile and looked up at him, "Yeah, I did."

Finding balance, Lynn let go of the boy and they too headed down the steps. Chuckling to herself, she said to him, "Scrubs? Your name is Scrubs?"

He smiled too, and replied, "No, that's just what everyone here decided to call me."

"Then, if I may ask, what's your name?" She said before going below to her room.

He let go of the girl's hand as she opened the door, still waiting for an answer. They looked at each other, and he finally said, "Conner."


	9. What Is The Real Lesson?

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter nine; it took me so long to do, so please be kind! Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

Julie felt out of breath, feeling as though she had been running a very long time. She heard loud noises all around her, then a scream. All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

"NO!" Julie jumped awake. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, realizing she had only been dreaming the same peculiar dream. However, looking down at her hand, something unfamiliar was there. She was holding Wendy's sword. She looked at it closely, and then at the belt she kept it in that was far away from her bed, hanging on a branch.

"How did I get the sword from all the way over there?" She wondered to herself. She got out from the covers, and put the sword back in its proper place, deciding to forget about it. She yawned and stretched as she looked out at the beautiful sunrise. She went over to her green converse shoes and tied them on. She was about to pull her sweater over her head, but she couldn't. It was really hot for such an early morning. So, she left her sword in her room and went out through the flowering curtains.

Surprisingly, many of the Lost Boys were awake and running about. Julie watched them as they climbed down the vines. She looked around curiously, seeing many places to go down to the main level. She noticed a wooden swing with vines as straps over to her left. So, she decided to try it out. Julie hopped onto it, assuming it would begin to lower her down. But, nothing happened. She bounced it a little, but it wouldn't budge.

Then, two small voices came from behind her, "No! You don't do it like that! It's a swing, so you go back and forth! Here, let us help!"

The two twins pushed Julie so hard that she lost her grip and fell off of the swing. She gasped fearfully as she fell. However, she didn't fall very long. In no time was she in the arms of Peter.

"Good morning!" He smiled as she held her, lightly floating down towards the ground.

"Oh, good morning! Sorry, I have horrible balance!" She smiled nervously. She had never been this close to him before; at least, not awake.

They finally landed on the ground, "That's alright. That will be our first lesson for today!"

"Lesson?" Julie questioned him curiously.

He knocked her on the head with his fist playfully, "Forget about the battle already? You've got to be a brilliant swordsmen if you want to fight Hook and his mangy pirate crew! I'm going to teach you all I know about fighting, focus, and _balance_."

Julie looked at him daringly, "How could you teaching me everything you know about fencing be of any help? I beat you the last time we fou-"

But Peter covered her mouth as quick as he could, "SSH! The Lost Boys are just beginning to forget about that! You don't want to remind them, do you?"

"Oh, I don't know, you've asked me for a lot already. Let's see, training with you, helping you in the war, telling you and your Lost Boys all my stories! What do you plan to give me in return?"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully, seriously for the first time that day, "I don't know yet. But, it will be something great, I promise you! Sometime before the war; when your training is over."

She sighed agreeably, "Alright." And then she smiled at him. Peter smiled back, he absolutely loved Julie's smile. She had rosy lips, and big dimples when she did. She was such a pretty girl. Then, the two noticed that they were still in each other's embrace.

Instinctively, they separated as fast as they could. They looked at each other awkwardly, and then Julie spoke abruptly, "I'm gonna go eat breakfast, the Lost Boys are probably expecting me to tell them on of my stories!"

Peter agreed, "Yes, I promised I'd help Tom with his bow and arrow at breakfast!"

They both headed down towards the pathway to the dining hall, and bumped each other. They looked at each other inelegantly, and Julie went ahead of him, as he backed off and flew there instead. They ignored each other all during breakfast, both of them thinking of one thing the entire time:

Julie talked with a group of the boys about Jack Sparrow, all the while thinking to herself, 'Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Yeah, he held me in his arms, which are really muscular for a thirteen year-old! But no, he doesn't think about that! He's just a blonde haired, beautifully blue eyed kid who just wants to have fun! He's not-'

'…thinking about me! She'd never do that! She's too mature to think about me; she just wants to save her friend! She's just a responsible smart girl who's eventually gonna go back to London anyways! Even though her eyes are just the frosted brown trees in the new year, with the full and luscious brown hair she always keeps hidden in that bun! NO! No, don't think about it, think about-'

Peter was interrupted in his thoughts by Brinkley, who came over to him and said loudly, "Hey Peter! Me and the boys were wondering if we could help you and Julie with her training today!"

Everyone at the table looked up at him when Brinkley said this, including Julie at the other end. She and Peter locked eyes. Then, patting Brinkley on the back, Peter thanked him, "No Brinks! I just need you boys to be our audience at the end of the day! We will be having a duel; see if her training actually paid off! Thanks though."

Brinkley sighed, but smiled and went off with Tom and the others that followed. Peter and Julie were left at the table, alone. He nervously swallowed his saliva, and then said with confidence, "So, let's begin! Pull out some fairy dust and follow me!"

Then, with no delay, Peter shot up into the sky. Julie hurried to put some onto her, and slowly followed him.

Back on the ground, Brinkley watched the two go, very disappointed that he couldn't help Julie out. But then, he thought of something, 'I'm sure Peter will need my help with her eventually; maybe he didn't want everyone to come, but just me!' So, picking up his dagger, he ran towards the zip-line, planning to follow the two into the jungle.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" was all he said as she flew up next to him. Without a word, he flew like a lightning bolt through the sky, heading towards the jungle. 

Flying through the air, Julie struggled to see where Peter was heading. She squinted as she watched him fly dead ahead. But suddenly, she saw him drop into the thick trees. She flew faster, then went straight down after him whispering to herself, "You're not gonna leave me behind!"

She flew through the tree branches, dodging them as the pathway grew narrower. Then, she found herself stuck. Julie looked around, forming a path for herself. She had to rely on her sense of direction to find the stubborn boy. Then, trying to get through a small hole between trees, Julie found herself locked in a thorn bush.

Julie pulled and pulled to get herself free, but nothing worked, and she had left her sword at the fort. She looked around, hoping to find anything that could help her. Then, she saw it. There was a branch just a few feet ahead of her. Julie reached her hand far out, desperately trying to grab hold.

Feeling the branch with the end of her finger, she curled her three fingers around it. She pulled herself out a little, grabbing the branch with her fist now. Julie pushed the thorns off of her shirt and felt herself fall out of the trees to the hard ground below.

With a thud, Julie landed on the green grass. She coughed a little, looking up at the sight around her. She seemed to be in a coliseum in the middle of the thick forest. Not stoned or bricked, but just a free area with a few stones here and there, with a waterhole in the corner. She stood up and covered her eyes from the patch of sun that shone through the sphere of grass. She looked around her, and found the rest of the thick forest was dark.

"Very good. Better than I expected!" A voice boomed out of no where. Julie turned and saw Peter sitting high on a boulder. He bent over and told her, "You passed the first test. That was your second lesson."

"First test? Second lesson? You mean, my flying ability was just a test?"

"Yes, and relying on your sense of direction and capability of saving your own skin shows much promise for the battle."

Julie crossed her arms and looked at him captivatingly, "And what am I to learn now? What is there left for you, great _master_ of all that moves in Neverland, to teach me?"

In a flash, Peter's eyes went from tiny specks to marble sized. Julie jumped back in surprise gasping. He grinned slightly and answered, "Reflexes! You must be quick in your instincts! We'll practice with these!"

He flew behind the boulder and brought out large disks. He floated down onto the rock and quickly asked, "Ready?"

Without time to respond, Julie watched as Peter flung the disks at her. Julie dodged the first one barely, but received a blow from the second. Still flying the disks at her, Peter yelled out, "Use your agility! Move!"

And she did, Julie jumped and used her surroundings to keep the disks from hitting her. Every time Peter ran out of disks, he flew around and picked them up, then started over again. It grew harder for Julie, as Peter began to move from the boulder and fly all around her. Julie got hit a good number of times, but she never gave up.

She couldn't for two reasons: One, she had to train herself so she could be able to successfully beat the pirates and save Lynn. And two, Peter would not stop the aggressiveness. She had never seen him this serious or angry before; she had no clue whether she had really upset him, or if it was just his training technique. Either way, she didn't want to worsen it.

After the disks, Peter pulled out a bow with a bunch of arrows. He pointed to the painted target on a tree at least forty feet away. Julie looked at him very doubtfully, but he only looked at her and positioned her the correct way, telling her the best ways to shoot. After the strenuous practice, Julie went over to the waterhole and dunked her head in, completely exhausted.

However, with a tap on her shoulder, Julie got up and took the wooden sword that Peter held out to her. That practice took the longest. Julie never realized how many ways there were in the art of fencing. Even still, she was amazed that she had beaten Peter days before.

Then, finishing the sword fighting, Peter said, "Alright! I think you've had enough! Let's get something to eat!"

However, they were very far from the fort, and Julie didn't know if she could fly all the way back. But, Peter didn't fly off of the ground. Julie followed Peter to the top of the boulder, where he sat down and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Having you get our lunch!" He stated, handing her a bow and arrow.

Julie looked up at the sky, finding a cluster of duck sail overhead, "Oh no! No! I can't!"

"You can't? Oh come on, your not afraid to shoot a bow and arrow are you? Maybe you are just a _silly little girl_!"

Julie looked at him crossly, realizing where she had heard that before. Without hesitation, she held up the bow and positioned the arrow. Then, with a fling of the wrist, she shot the arrow high into the sky.

Happily, Julie held out her arms as the lifeless duck fell down to her. She grinned at Peter as she jumped off the boulder, preparing a fire for the meal.

Peter smiled to himself saying, "Passed the second test."

After the duck was cooked to perfection, Julie watched the boy eat. A question had been growing in her mind for a while, and she was very curious if what she thought was true.

"Pan," She said, still watching the fire, "You really didn't fight me the other day, did you?"

"What are you 'alking about?" He said with a mouthful of food.

Julie took a stick and poked the fire, "When I first came to your island. When I was masked. You knew I wasn't a pirate."

"Julie, I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do! And don't lie anymore! You knew I wasn't a pirate even though you told that to the Lost Boys. You put on a show for them, because you knew you could beat me easily. But, you wanted to let me feel as though I won, even though you had no idea who I was. Why?"

Peter finished the duck and threw the bones into the fire, "I wanted to see how good you were. I knew you were a girl."

Julie looked up at him surprised, "What? How? Did you see me when I climbed up to the forts before everyone?"

"No, I could tell." He stated plainly.

"How?" Julie asked, looking at him over the fire.

Peter smiled faintly, "You'll laugh."

"No I won't, I promise! Now, tell me."

He sighed, and gave in, "Alright. I could tell by the way you smelled."

Julie gave him a nervous stare, "Umm, okay?"

"No, you see, I have a very good sense of smell. I know the smell of Hook and his pirates, I know the smell of the Lost Boys, the Indians, the mermaids, Tink and the fairies, and you. It's quite easy to sense which is which; the mermaids are like the salty sea, the Indians smell of the wheat and dust of the fields, the pirates smell of rum, and the boys are consumed in mud."

Nervously, Julie asked, "And me?"

Peter shyly smiled saying, "You smell like the wild flowers that grow in the meadows of the heart of Neverland, mixed with the honey berries only found near the roaring waterfalls on the island. I've never come upon a more lovely scent."

Julie chuckled aloud, "Yeah, except Wendy's."

As soon as she said this, Peter looked up at her from the fire. But she wasn't looking back, she only looked away from him. So, Peter rose from the ground and went over to her side and sat down next to her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, causing Julie to turn to him.

Comfortingly, Peter said, "No, not Wendy's, nor anyone else's. Never have I ever met anyone like you Julie. And, even though I let you win the other day, it wasn't by a whole lot!"

Julie smiled a little, and Peter continued, "You are truly different from anyone else I've ever met before. And that's what I like about you, you're unusual."

Then, he blocked his eyes from the sun above and took a deep breath, "Man, it's so hot out today!" He stood up, took a bucket out of the waterhole and dropped it over the fire, causing it to burn out, "Let's go cool off! What do ya say?"

Julie smiled, but then asked, "Where?"

"YAHOO!" Peter screamed as he jumped off the cliff above down the giant waterfall into the chilled water below. Julie peered over the cliff, watching him insanely do it.

"There's no way I can do that! I think my fairy dust ran out!" She yelled down to Peter who floated on the surface of the water.

"It doesn't matter if you can fly! Just jump!"

"But, I'm afraid of heights!" Julie yelled down to him.

Peter began to laugh, "How is that possible? I've seen you fly threw the air, and jump off a cliff half this size to catch a vine! There isn't a difference!"

"Oh yes there is! I had magic! And I left my necklace back with your sword! Maybe I could just go and get it-"

"Oh no you don't!" He hollered up to her, "You come down into this lagoon right now! Don't make me come up there and push you!"

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"I would!" Peter laughed.

Julie looked at the drop panicky. There was a difference when she had fairy dust; she knew she couldn't fall no matter what. The other day, when she fell off the cliff by accident, Julie felt as though she could never get over that moment. And now, Peter was asking her to jump off a waterfall. She felt she should just turn around and go back to the fort.

Feeling she was chickening out, Peter sighed, and decided to give her some advice. So, he yelled out, "Julie, you have to believe you can do it; just believe you can jump down here safely into the water, and you will! Trust yourself above all else!"

Julie moaned angrily, she hated the fact that he gave her good advice. Groaning, Julie closed her eyes, "Okay!"

Her lips quivered as she blindly walked towards the edge. She felt the grass of the cliff end, and knew it was time.

"Just picture yourself hitting the water…safely!" She told herself. Then, she bent down, and leaped into the air.

She spread her arms out like wings, but didn't fly the least bit. She shrieked, opening her eyes in shock as she fell down the waterfall. She felt the cool drops of water from the falls on her face as she dived, calming her greatly. Then, as she came close to the bottom, she did a quick flip, making her plunge quite graceful.

Peter whispered out loud as Julie still sank into the water, "Passed the third test."

Then,he laughed as she came up towards the surface saying, "I so did better than that!"

Julie narrowed her eyes, keeping only her nose and eyes out of the water.

"What? You don't believe me? I'm the best there ever wa-hey!" Without warning, Julie squirted Peter with a mouthful of water.

Peter returned the favor by pushing Julie's head under. She quickly responded by punching him in the stomach, and kicking water into his face. They laughed and swam the entire afternoon.

* * *

"Julie! Peter! Can you hear me?" Brinkley yelled into the deep jungle. He had been looking for the two for hours and hadn't found any trace of them. He was sure he had gone in the right direction, even though he was still close to the seashore. 

Suddenly, he heard a crunch of a branch behind him. He turned quickly, but nothing was there. He thought it was one of the boys, so he called out, "Tom, is that yo-"

But a giant hand covered his little mouth before he could finish. Trembling, Brinkley looked up into the face of his capturer. He gasped as he gawked at Captain Hook and his pirate crew.

Sweetly, the Captain told the boy, "Listen to me carefully son, otherwise, I will gut you in the belly and be rid of your body so no one will ever find it! I want you to deliver a message for me!"

* * *

"And then the headmaster of my school comes in, finding old Ms. Bogglesworth jumping around with the old toad glued to her hand!" Peter and Julie laughed as she told him 

They flew back to the fort together toward five o'clock, even though none of them kept the time. Julie landed gently on the wooden bridge high up in the midst of the treehouses. Peter landed next to her, and began to walk her to her room.

"So, it sounds from all the trouble you caused at your school, you were quite the rebel!"

"I was, but only in the second part of that semester was I extra rebellious!" She laughed aloud.

Curiously, Peter asked her, "What caused you to want to drop out of school? Is growing up really that bad?"

Julie sighed, sliding her hand along the rope railing, "No, it's not the growing up part that's bad Peter. It's the ones around you who cause you to want to remain a kid forever. All growing up brings is a world of pain and responsibility. That's all I had at that place; I thought it would change when I moved to London, but it didn't. I still have that pain deep down."

She pulled her wet hair out from her bun and let it drape down. Peter watched her silently, and looked at her dreamily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

Slowly, he said, "I've never seen you with your hair down before, even if it is wet, it is still very…beautiful."

Julie looked away from him nervously, and laid her other hand on the rope railing. However, she didn't realize that she would touch Peter's hand which lay there was well. The two froze at the moment, both confused and scared to do something. Then, Julie took her hand quickly away from his and turned to her fort which lay before them.

She looked back once, and quietly said, "I'll see you at dinner then." And swiftly went through the now blue and green flowered curtain, away from Peter.

Like waking up from a dream, Peter shook his head and flew off to his own room, with much on his mind.

Inside Julie's room, she paced the floor, talking to herself, "No no no! There's no way! I won't let it happen again! Especially with him, because it's a fact it'll never be; he's an immortal boy, an innocent immortal boy who can't have feelings like that! No! I won't think about it! Ugh, these clothes are sticking to my skin!"

She touched her soaked jeans and purple tank top, "I need to get out of these clothes! I feel disgusting! But I have nothing else to-"

She stopped herself. She bent over her blanket bed and pulled off two blankets. One was a thick white sheet, another was a blue plaid blanket. Julie went over to her navy coat, hanging in the corner and checked the pockets.

"Lynn gave me the stupid thing for my birthday, and I thought I'd never use it! At least not until now!" She triumphantly pulled a small box out from her pocket, which was actually a emergency sewing kit.

She took out the mini scissors and began to cut the sheets saying, "It's a darn good thing I went to that private school; otherwise, I wouldn't have taken three years of home ec!"

After lots of cutting, sewing, stringing, and tying, Julie had finished what she thought was a work of art.

"I really wish I had a mirror!" She sighed, looking down at her new ensemble. She had turned her white sheet into a long sleeved shirt, and her blue plaid blanket was now a pair of tight pants. She even managed to make some socks to replace the wet ones.

So, she tied the old leather belt around her waist and fastened her sword into it. As she tied on her green all stars, she heard a voice from outside of her room, "Umm, Julie?"

She smiled happily, knowing who it was. She opened the curtain and came out towards Brinkley, who stood timidly near the rope railing.

"Hey kid! You wanted me to tell you and the boys another story tonight?" She came up to him and nudged him in the arm, passing him.

"Uh, no. I actually need to tell you something, wait no, _give_ you something."

Julie turned and looked at Brinkley carefully this time, seeing that he was in great distress. She came back up to him and bent down, looking him square in the eye, "Brinkley, are you alright?"

"I have to give it to you, or else…" He trailed off, causing Julie to panic.

She grabbed his shoulders and made him focus, "Brinkley, what happened? What do you need to give me?"

All he said was, "Once I give it to you, I leave, and nothing else. I am to say nothing to no one!" Then he pushed a letter into her hand and ran off.

Julie held it, but only watched the boy run away. She didn't understand what had happened, but she knew he was spooked to death. So, thinking of doing nothing else, she opened the letter which was labeled, _Juliet Wendy Annesley_.

She read the letter once, then, she read it another time, not believing it the first. She looked out towards the sun, seeing it was almost sun set. She stuffed the letter into her coat pocket, and ran back into her room, grabbing her locket. She opened the locket as she ran over the unstable wooden bridges. She took out a little bit of fairy dust then threw the locket into her coat and jumped off the edge of the bridge into the air. She soared through the sky as fast as she could, thinking of nothing but what was in that letter.

Gravely, Tinkerbell watched as the girl flew away. She looked below the wooden bridges, finding that no one was aware that Julie had gone. Tink thought a moment, fighting with the emotions in her head. Then, she finally made up her mind. She watched Julie's figure disappear out of her sight, knowing something was about to happen.


	10. Time's Running Out

Julie flew through the orange-black sky as she headed over the trees and fields of Neverland. Ever since she sprang out from the tree moments earlier, she was raging in fury for Captain Hook. She couldn't believe the letter; everything about it made her want to squeeze his guts out:

_Dear Miss Annesley,_

_You're probably wondering how I learned your full name; it was quite easy, Lynn has been very cooperative. Another thing you're also probably wondering is how I know you're still alive! Let's just say a little mermaid flopped on deck of my ship and told me the whole story. I find it precious how Peter Pan has taken you under his wing. He is quite a charming boy really; but it's a shame, he'll never grow up, and he'll never ever be more than anything but a simple little brat with a sword! Now, let me explain the point of my letter Miss Annesley; I have your dear friend at Skull Rock. If you come and do everything I ask of you, I will set her free._

_But, if you don't come, I'll let her drown in this dark, bitter ocean that is rising quite rapidly…_

_Captain J. Hook_

Rushing through the fierce winds of the early night, Julie raced towards Skull Rock, willing to do anything just to save Lynn. But what she didn't know was that Hook had a greater plan than she or anyone else expected.

* * *

Back at the Lost Boy's hideout, the boys were all beginning to sit down to dinner. As usual, Peter crowed as he entered the hall, flying down into his comfortable head chair. Everyone started eating, but Peter didn't. His eyes were fixed on the empty seat across from him at the other end of the table.

Concerned, Peter whistled to Javen, causing him to jump up from his seat and obediently come over to Peter's side.

Javen leaned close to Peter who softly whispered, "Where's Julie? Did she say she wasn't coming to dinner? Is she not hungry? Is she sick?"

Javen put his hands out in front of him, signaling Peter to calm down. The boy was only ten years old, but he was very wise for such a small boy. Coolly, he whispered back, "She isn't sick Captain, she just went to bed early; you wore her out today from all the hard work!"

Peter leaned back sighing, "Oh, good! Did she say she needed anything, anything at all?"

But Javen shook his head, "I don't think so. I didn't actually talk to Julie directly, Tinkerbell told me. But I wouldn't bother the girl if I were you, sounded like a tough day!"

Peter shook his head in agreement, "You're right! Julie's fine! No worries!" After dismissing Javen, Peter took a piece of hog off the table and bent over to eat, but couldn't. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since they touched hands briefly earlier that day, he couldn't get her out of his head. It was quite annoying really. However, Peter was starving, and he indulged himself with food and cider with the others.

* * *

The sun passed over the sea, bringing darkness to the land of Neverland. In Skull Rock, Captain Hook watched the sun set, and gave the signal to his pirate crew. Two of the biggest members brought out Lynn, who was again covered in a hood, being dragged to where the rock and water met. They lay her in the icy ocean, and chained her to the rock.

Once hitting the water Lynn screamed. Hook turned, and quickly went over to her and took off her hood, "What is it my dear? Did something nibble at your toes?"

Scornfully, Lynn turned and glared at him, "This waters freezing my a-"

"That's quite enough complaining for now Lynn, thank you!" And he hurriedly put the hood back over her head.

Hook climbed up to a much higher rock to Smee and the two pirates. The rest of the crew stayed on deck only because he knew Julie would come alone, and he didn't need an army to beat her.

Then, suddenly, there was a squeak at the tall iron gate. The pirates flung out their swords in a second, peering towards the opening.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you big manly men!" Julie boomed from out of no where. The pirates turned and looked all around them, but found no one.

"Hey! Up here!" And up sitting on the edge of a hole in the stone wall. The two pirates were about to run up to fight her, but Hook put his hand out and walked closer to the high window.

"Good evening Miss Annesley!" He said slyly, "I'm glad you came, alone I presume?"

"Utterly." She replied.

Then, after realizing what was going on, Lynn yelled out, "Julie! Julie, you have to get out of here! I don't know what's going on, but you can't stay here!"

Hook was about to make her shut up, but Julie yelled back, "I'm not goin' anywhere Lynn, I know what I'm getting myself into!"

Smiling, the Captain bowed slightly saying, "I admire your endurance Miss Annesley; you really are quite the strong little lass!"

"Just tell me what I have to do to get Lynn!" Julie ordered seriously.

"Oh, nothing too difficult I imagine. All you have to do is rescue Lynn from her horrible fate!"

Julie looked at him suspiciously, then looked at Lynn, chained to the stone. She knew something was up, but she had no idea what. So, she pulled out her sword and jumped off of the sill of the stone hole, flying towards Lynn.

However, she suddenly heard a strange sound, and stopped midair between Lynn and the iron gate, connected to the ocean. The noise grew louder and louder. Julie knew the sound was very familiar, but she couldn't clarify it.

But then, it struck her…hard. She realized what it was…_tic-toc tic-toc_. Julie couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe. Somewhere in the water below her was the crocodile she had heard about ever since she was a little kid. It _was_ a trap.

"Ah! Right on time! Well, all you have to do is defeat this horrible fate…which happens to be a crocodile! Haha!" The Captain laughed as he and his men climbed higher, finding a good seat to watch the show.

Julie watched at bubbles formed on the surface of the water below. Then, there was a gigantic splash, the crocodile jumped into the air, trying to snatch Julie. He jumped at least thirty feet up, almost reaching the sole of Julie's shoes.

"Crapola!" She screamed flying through the air. She didn't know what to do; she had to stop it before it reached Lynn. So, she turned around, and held her sword out.

However, she stopped when she saw a golden light circling the beast. It glowed to the point that the crocodile started to glow. Then, it began to float out from the water.

"Tinkerbell!" Julie whispered to herself. She was saved; she had a fairy to help her. However, the only difference about the crocodile now was that it could fly! It began to snap its great jaws at Tink, and started to chase her. Tink tried to fly faster, but the croc was gaining. Then, the little sparkle of light was pushed into a corner, with no escape.

"NOO!" Julie cried, flying to the rescue.

She ran to the back of the croc and held onto its tail. It turned around and began snapping at her, but couldn't reach her at all. So, it began to swing its tail back and forth, causing Julie to hold on for dear life.

Then, after the failed attempts, it tried flying around. Julie kept holding on to his back, making her way up from the tail. The slimy scaly skin on its back was hard to hold onto, but then, she looked up and saw the croc was heading straight for Lynn.

"What's going on?" She yelled aloud.

Julie strained her eyes as she balanced herself on the croc's back. She stood up slowly, and grasped her sword in both hands. The crocodile was coming closer to Lynn, who was now screaming.

Then, Julie pierced the crocodile's heart, running her sword completely through him. It slowly fell into the dark waters below, beginning to sink under. Julie tried to pull her sword out, but it was stuck. Rapidly, she too fell under water.

"Julie? Julie!" Lynn screamed; as she felt the pirates unchain her, then pick her up to take her back to the ship.

Hook put his sword away and chuckled to himself, "Thank you Miss Annesley; it seems you did become a great use to me, in the end." Then, mockingly, he took off his hat and bowed at the ocean.

He turned and walked out of the cave toward the small boat, joining the others. Out from the corner, Tinkerbell flew sadly over to Julie's grave, feeling guilt for what had happened.

But then, bubbles formed, and out from the water Julie gasped for air. She swam to the stone rock and lifted herself onto the ground. Julie coughed and laid her sword down, loving the scummy salty air she breathed in.

After a few minutes, Julie got up and sat down on a rock outside of the Skull. She watched as Hook, his men, and Lynn climbed back onto the Jolly Rodger. Tink sat down on her shoulder, and looked at her as if silently asking if she wanted more fairy dust.

"No, I can't catch them now, it's hopeless. I shouldn't have come here; I got rid of Hook's biggest weakness! I've done nothing good here! I'll I did was help out the bad guy! I've gotta get out of here!"

Julie got up and started to run away. She ran to the back of Skull Rock, but found she was marooned. So, she struggled to fly up, but only got off the ground a few feet. She strained herself to stay above the water so she could reach the shores. She was so close that she was walking on the ocean.

Tears filled her eyes, and she began to slowly fall into the water, just on the shoreline. She touched the sand with her shoes and ran onto the beach and into the forest. Tinkerbell tried to fly after her, but Julie ran so fast into the dark, thick forest that she felt it was hopeless. So, she somberly turned and flew back to the Lost Boys' Hideout.

And just at that moment, Peter was walking past Julie's bedroom, wondering what she was doing, or thinking. He looked at the spot they stopped at earlier, and wondered about what she had said. From what he thought, it sounded like someone hurt her, bad. He wished that she didn't feel that way, or that it ever happened. Then, something hit him suddenly.

"Tomorrow, I'll make her forget all about that! We'll have our duel, and everything will be perfect!" He whispered to himself as he passed her room.

Just then, Tink flew straight into him. "Woah, watch where you're going Tink! Hey, why weren't you at dinner?"

She looked at him tiredly and shrugged, causing him to not worry about it, "Alright, well, goodnight Tink!" And off he flew to his tree top fort. Tink watched him go, and looked over at the empty bedroom. She then slowly flew off, not knowing what would happen to Julie, or if she'd ever return.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Julie slowed her run to a walk. She had all the time in the world since she was in Neverland, never to grow up. She tried to forget about everything, everything in her life up to this point.

But then, as she walked, she saw something that caused her to stop. Wild daisies. She went over to them, and plucked one off the ground. She remembered the last time that she had gotten daisies:

"Come on Jay, we're almost there!" Johnny Pierce, Julie's boyfriend at the time, running up the hillside.

She followed him completely out of breath, "I'm…coming…Johnny!" She ran to the oak tree at the top of the hill and collapsed on the ground below it.

He laughed at her and sat down next to her. She put her head in his lap and looked up at the dark green leaves of the first day of summer saying, "It's such a beautiful day; I wish it would stay this way forever!"

Johnny ran his fingers through his curly brown hair and looked up at the sky, "This is Seattle sweetheart; days like these are rare!" He then began to pick the grass one by one out of the ground.

Julie looked up at him seriously and asked, "And what about us; will we stay like this forever?"

Johnny plucked a wild white daisy out from the ground and put it into her wild hair. He then looked at her with his deep from eyes and said, "Maybe, who knows what the future holds?"

Julie sighed to herself, that's not the answer she wanted. She sat up slowly, and put her hands on his face.

"Johnny, I think I'm in love with you."

This caused him to stop picking grass, and looked up at her surprised, "What? You do?"

"I know now more than I ever had. I love you!" She waited for him to reply, but he sat there in silence forever to her.

Slowly, he whispered back, "I love you too."

Overwhelmed with joy, Julie wrapped her arms around him laughing, "You have no idea how happy I am!"

He hugged her back, smiling as well, "Yeah, me too." But still, his mind wondered. He still had much on his mind; he wasn't as carefree as the young, bright, honest, innocent girl Julie once was.

But then, the last day of summer came…

"Yeah Lynn, he told me to meet him at the park! Yeah, I know! I know! I haven't seen him in two weeks! I miss him so much! He said on the phone that he liked music camp; we talked occasionally. Uh, huh, hey, he's coming I've gotta go!"

Julie got off her cell phone and watched as Johnny came over to the bench Julie immediately got up from.

"Hi!" She ran into his arms hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much! Every time I came to this park, every time I saw a flower, I thought of you."

Then, strangely, Johnny separated from her, "You shouldn't say that. I don't deserve that."

Julie looked at him closely, "What's wrong?"

He took her hand and sat down, causing her to follow. He took a deep breath and slowly said, "We need to talk about something."

But, she didn't need to hear that. Julie already beat him to it, "Johnny, you know that school starts this Monday, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. But that's not the point-"

"No, I need to ask you something first. Promise me that you will answer my question honestly, okay? Promise me!"

Johnny sighed, and his eyes came to hers for the first time, feeling cold, "I promise."

Julie looked around her, how the park had changed. It was quite chilly out, and it was a cloudy day, unlike before. The leaves on the trees were turning yellow, and some even fell lonely to the ground.

She struggled to speak, but forced herself to say, "When school begins, will you and I still be…together?"

Johnny dropped his head, and she instantly knew. But, she wanted him to speak. He didn't, not for the longest time.

But then, he looked back up again, and said, "It's doubtful."

Julie turned away from him, beginning to cry as he tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I've been having doubts about us for a while. I can't go on with it; going away made me realize how much better off both of us would be."

"Better off? Better off? Johnny, I don't wanna be with anyone but you! I love you!"

He held her hands tightly, "You don't need anything but yourself; you're strong Julie!"

"Julie? You haven't called me that since we first met. You've always called me Jay, as long as you've…" She trailed off. She realized what had happened.

"Emilia." She whispered.

"What?" Johnny said in disbelief.

"You like Emilia." She looked down at their locked hands and thought about how it made sense. Julie had never met the girl, but she had heard a great deal about her from Johnny. During his time at the music camp, Johnny would call Julie and tell her about a new friend he had made, Emilia.

He made other friends too, but he never talked about any of them as much as he did her. At the time, Julie wasn't worried because she trusted Johnny. She just figured that when he meant he had "never met a girl like her, friend-wise" was that he was just getting to have success with friends. Because, he hadn't before. But now, Julie understood completely.

"You're smart." He replied.

"No, I'm stupid! Stupid for ever thinking that a guy like you would ever be interested in someone like me! I bet she's pretty!"

"Don't say that!" Johnny sighed.

"No! I bet she is! I'm sure she's tall, skinny, unlike me, and a music person just like you!"

"Julie please! You're beautiful!"

But, she stood up, taking her hands away from him, "No Johnny! I'm short and chubby! I'll never be the super model type! And, I guess that's what you're really looking for! I was a fool to let guys in; all they do is tear you apart!"

She began to walk away, but Johnny followed, "Julie wait! I promise I did love you! I did!"

But she didn't care anymore, "Yeah, did you love me all the times you said it while on the phone at the camp? I'm sure you didn't! You're a liar! I gave you my heart and soul; you know me better than anyone else does! You know my favorite kinds of music, my favorite movies, everything! You even know when I'm crying! And maybe that's the problem, you make me cry!"

She turned and stopped sadly, looking into his eyes with love on last time, "Goodbye Johnny. I may see you Monday, but everything will be different."

And, without stopping her, Johnny let Julie go off into the park. The rain began to fall, and Julie began to run. She felt as though she ran forever that day.

Now, holding the daisy in her hand, she felt raindrops fall onto her head. She looked up at the cloudy sky, and then back at the daisy.

Having run these events through her mind one last time, she threw the flower to the ground and ran. She ran far far away, into the deep forests of Neverland. The rain pounded harder and harder, but she continued to run. It felt as though she ran forever.

After sometime had passed, she began to feel dizzy. Then, despairingly, she tripped on a log and fell to the ground, fainted. And, the rain continued to fall.


	11. In the Mind of Juliet Annesley

Dewdrops fell lightly onto Julie's head that early morning as she faintly woke up. She sat up and looked around her, confused. Then, she felt a great pain in her head and put her hand to it.

"Great, a headache! That's all I need!" She said aloud to herself. Julie slowly stood up and looked around, "And I'm completely lost!" She had forgotten what had happened the day before from the massive headache she bore at that moment.

She began to walk around in the midst of the wondrous forest. Then, Julie suddenly got whiff of something foul. But, she didn't see anything around her that looked like it would smell. Then, she picked up a part of her white blouse and sniffed the horrible stench.

"Ugh! I need to wash this, and I don't think I've taken an actual bath in days!" She walked off into the forest, hoping to find somewhere to clean off.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Peter asked Javen, who shook his head nervously.

"No Peter! I promise!"

Then, Peter began to walk away from the outside of Julie's empty room. But, Javen then noticed something that he hadn't before and followed his leader.

"Peter, what's that?" The boy pointed at his face.

Peter moved back in confusion, "What?"

They boy then lightly poked Peter's cheek, "You have a very small bump on your face, I've never seen it there before. It looks like a zit. My older brother had those; when I was back with him in the orphanage, but he was sixteen!"

Peter's eyes went wider than four carat diamonds, "What?" he whispered to himself.

"It looks like…it looks like your grow-" But Peter covered Javen's mouth faster than he could fly.

"Don't! Don't you say another word! Don't even breathe one about this to the others! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!" And as fast as he could, Peter flew off the platform of the bridges in the trees into the sky.

But indeed, Javen was right. Peter Pan was no longer the eternal thirteen year old boy. He was now fourteen years old.

* * *

"Yes!" Julie sighed as she finished washing her clothes near a small waterfall. She used sweet smelling flowers to clean them as best she could, and was now laying them out to dry.

She felt a little weird about being completely naked out in the middle of a forest, but then, she realized just that. She was in the middle of a forest with no one around. Julie grinned suddenly, and stepped under the rushing water of the waterfall with some wild sweet flowers and began to actually smell approachable again.

It felt amazing to finally scrub all the dirt that had piled up from the days before; it was relieving all together. Then, as she came out, she looked for something to dry herself off with.

She thought a moment, and then decided to just sit in the sun; no one was there. It was such an experience; she had never been completely naked outside before. At least, she hadn't in this paradise at this age. She watched the deep valleys and hills light up in the sun, the flowers and plants sway in the warm wind of eternal summer. Julie closed her eyes and smelled the sweetness of the world around her, and all at once, she felt complete.

As her hair dried, Julie put on her fresh white shirt, navy jacket and blue plaid pants, feeling very refreshed. Then, she put her green all star converse shoes back on and laced them up. After, she picked up her coat and pulled out her small brush. She lay the coat down and sat in the small patch of grass in the sunlight, softly brushing her long, wavy light brown hair. Then, she pulled her hair back up into the tight clip, as the shade rushed over her patch of grass.

Slowly, Julie rose from the ground and wondered the gigantic lands of Neverland. She walked along peacefully, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Suddenly, she felt a rough crumple in the bottom of her left pouch. Curiously, Julie took the wasted paper out and held it in her hand.

She smoothed it out and read the faded words in the sheet. She stopped, reading the lines over and over. She couldn't believe she still had this. For hours she walked through the deep dark jungles and bright sunny hills reading the paper over and over, studying it again and again. But, if anyone had seen her, they would not have believe she spent hours reading a letter over and over that was only four lines long.

Finally, finding a spot to sit in the middle of a field of wild white flowers, she dropped her face to her hands and began to cry. It killed her inside seeing this old memory come alive in her again; she had tried so hard to forget everything. But, even in the midst of Neverland, there are still those who choose to remember.

The hot sun beat down on the girl, and Julie began to feel very faint from lack of food or water. Tears covered her face as she struggled to breathe; but the air stood still, causing Julie to feel as though she were suffocating.

Julie's eyes burned, failing her suddenly. Taking one last attempt for air, Julie fell to the ground, in the middle of the field of white flowers.

Julie tossed and turned. She felt out of breath, it felt as though her heart was pumping harder than it ever had. She heard loud noises all around her, then a scream. All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

Her eyes flickered as she struggled to move. But her body wouldn't let her. She moaned out in pain and agony, but knew it was hopeless. She was alone; full of pain and memory.

"I'm here." A voice called to her. But, Julie didn't believe it. She kept her mind on loneliness, sadness, no one.

"Wake up, please, Juliet."

Then, as if a force gave her the strength, Julie opened her eyes, finding comfort in a pair of soft, calm blue diamonds.

"You rescued me." She whispered to Peter, barely able to speak.

"I had to." He replied deeply.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't with me. You were gone before I knew what had happened."

He picked up a goblet full of crystal water and put it to her lips. She drank, and then began to cough.

"What happened to you?" He wondered.

Julie struggled to find the words, "I…I…I just fainted from the sun, that's all." She lied.

"Oh. You must be hungry. Here." He gently put his hand behind her and helped her rise up.

She looked at the plate of fruit and bread that he had laid out, and thanked him, "You didn't have to do this."

He smiled plainly, "Of course I didn't, but I did anyway."

After she had eaten, she noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She stood up slowly, taking the wool blanket she was wrapped in with her. It was a very big room made out of bamboo and palm tree leaves. It had a small hammock overlooking the back porch, out towards the lands of Neverland.

Julie leaned on the bamboo railing and held the blanket around her, enjoying the peace, "I never knew until now how beautiful this place was. I never knew how much I relate to it."

Peter came up beside her curiously, "Relate to it? What do you mean?"

But, Julie shook her head, "Nothing." She went to the opposite side of the room and looked out from behind the leave-covered door, seeing she had a full view of the Lost Boys' secret hideaway.

"What room is this?" She asked curiously, even though she felt she knew the answer.

"Mine." Peter said warmly, taking her back to lie down, "You should rest."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Julie asked as she sat.

However, Peter didn't know himself, "I don't know, but I know I've never been this gentle with anyone before."

All at once, they locked eyes as Julie sat down next to him. But then she remembered, and turned her head from him.

However, Peter followed her and asked softly, "What happened to you?"

Blankly, Julie responded, "What do you mean?"

Concerned, he watched her eyes curiously, "You don't trust many people Julie. I don't' think you really trust me. What made you so guarded and distant?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Julie snapped suddenly. She closed her eyes and stood up, finding herself looking out at the Jolly Rodger in the distance.

But before she knew it, she wasn't standing alone, "Yes you do. Tell me what happened to your heart."

"My heart?" Julie questioned Peter.

"It's obvious that it's been broken for a long time. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. You've never been in love." She replied.

Peter thought about the word to himself, then said, "What is love exactly?"

Julie turned to him suddenly blurting out, "It's a feeling you get when you are with someone that means the world to you. Someone you would do anything for and not care where you are with them, but just as long as you are with them! Everything in life is wonderful because of love!"

Julie fell to the ground in tears, and slowly Peter asked her, "Who did you love?"

Not caring anymore, she took a deep breath and said, "Johnny. He was everything to me. We went out for almost a year. But then, one day, he looked and talked to me a way he never had before. And that's when I knew…that's when I knew that it was over. The dream was over. That day I realized that dreams are just wishes that your heart makes. But they end up slipping from your fingers in the end. Dreams don't last forever; love is just a feeling resulting in pain."

Then, a soft hand came to her face. Julie slowly looked up into Peter's concerned yet understanding eyes. He wiped her tears away and whispered to her, "Obviously the boy was blind."

Julie laughed chokingly, not expecting him to say that, "But you've never loved Peter, you have no idea what it's like to be rejected. I was just a dreamer."

"But without dreams, there is nothing. Dreams are what make everything possible. Dreams fill you with hope. If we didn't have dreams, no one would try to achieve anything. If you didn't dream, you wouldn't have come after Lynn, because you would feel it useless to try and save her. You have to believe in yourself in order to save her Julie. I know once you go out there and fight, you will!"

Julie then thought to herself, 'I already tried, but I failed.'

But then, Peter took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "You won't fail, not when you have me and your dreams."

Even though she was in such despair, Julie found comfort in the boy's words. Just then, she reached out and brought Peter in for a hug.

Surprisingly, Peter wasn't scared, but secure and hugged her back. After a few moments, Julie got up and walked to Peter's door.

"Umm, how do I get down?" She asked curiously, opening the door to a giant fall through the high trees.

"Here, give me your hand." Peter flew up and out, reaching for Julie.

She smiled, and took his hand. They flew down to the ground below, where many of the Lost Boys happily greeted her.

Then, Julie left Peter with them and went over behind a tree where she saw Brinkley hiding behind.

"Brinkley, can I talk to you?" She said sweetly.

But he talked first, "I'm so sorry about what I did; Cap'n Hook said he'd gut me like a codfish if I told anyone!"

Julie laughed and nudged him on top of his head, "Its okay! Don't worry about it! I'm fine, see?"

Slowly, Brinkley smiled and sighed, "Okay."

"Good!" Then, she took Brinkley on top of her shoulders and they all marched off towards the dining hall.

After the Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, Peter and Julie finished dinner, they went to what many of the boys called, 'The Story-Telling Terrace.' It was on the very edge of the island, resembling a porch being a small round area sticking out from the trees. There were many chairs to sit in, all different, and one distinct chair directly in the middle. That was where Wendy sat to tell the boys stories, and where Jane sat as well.

Now, as Julie entered this legendary place for the first time, she was in awe. Peter led her to the chair and said, "This is where the best and brightest story tellers have sat in the past, and now, it's your turn to sit and tell us a fantastic story!"

Julie looked at the old whicker chair and sighed. There were two items strung onto each arm of the chair. One of the items was a handkerchief, it was Jane's item that she gained while fighting the pirates near the blue lagoon. The other item, which was on the right arm, was a ribbon which Wendy received from the Lost Boys. These things were there to represent what meant most to each story teller as they came and left Neverland.

And now, it was Julie's turn to tell stories in this spot. Then, when it came close to the time that she would leave, she would leave her most precious item she obtained ultimately from Neverland.

"We've heard all about Cap'n Jack Sparrow, now, tell us another terrific story!" yelled out one of the twins.

"Yes tell us a tale!"

"Please Julie!"

Having enough of all the screaming boys, Julie put her hands in the air as she stood before them and shouted, "Alright! Okay, I have a story!"

"YAY!" They cheered, and then got comfortable on their pillows, chairs, or in their baskets. Peter sat down on a comfy chair, intent on hearing Julie's story.

Getting comfortable, Julie sat down in the chair and cleared her throat, then started, "Listen up and I'll tell you a tale, of a boy and girl, and their love story."

"Wait! Love story? I don't wanna hear any love story! I want to hear about action and adventure!" screamed out one of the boys.

"Yeah! Pick something else! That sounds icky!" shouted another.

Julie put up her hands calmly, "Hold on just a minute! I haven't even started! I think it's a story you'll all enjoy! It's got sword fighting, magic spells, adventure, revenge, and true love!"

They boys looked at her skeptically and gave in, "Alright. Go ahead!"

"Now that's better. As I was saying, these two were-"

"But wait!" cried out Brinkley, "What's the name of the story?"

"Ah!" Julie nodded in agreement. Peter watched as she leaned over in her chair and looked at each boy in the eye, "This story is called, 'The Princess Bride.'"

And then, she told them the tale, from start to finish. Each boy hung onto every word she said, eager to find out what happened next. Even Peter was very interested in this story. It wasn't like any of the others he had heard because; this one was the first that told about true love. Never had Wendy or Jane spoken about _that_. No, it was fate that Peter first heard the meaning of true love from the lips of Juliet Annesley herself.

After the sun had set, and the boys were scurrying off to bed, Julie walked slowly back to her room, with Brinkley hanging onto her waist.

"But I want you to tell the story again! I like to hear about Indigo!"

Julie laughed at him, and stopped in front of her room, prying him off of her body, "I know you do. If I have time in the next few days, I'll tell it to you personally."

The boy cheered and let go of Julie in less than a second, running off to his room yelling out to the world, "Hello! My name is Indigo Montoya! You killed my father, prepare to die!"

Watching him go, Julie felt a pair of eyes watching her. As she turned towards Peter's room across the bridges, high in the trees, she saw the blue eyes watching. Then, they slowly disappeared into the bamboo and palm tree house. She thought a moment, wondering what Peter was thinking, then went into her own room, exhausted but content with her day.

She took off her white blouse and her shoes, then slipped on her purple tank top and got into bed. She looked up once out into the ocean that seemed to call to her softly, singing to her. Peacefully and soundly, Julie fell fast asleep.

But, it wasn't long after till she wasn't alone. Peter flew in from her ocean window and looked at Julie asleep in her bed. For the past two days it had been troubling him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was troubling him. But, he knew it was there, he could feel it in his gut. Never before had he ever looked at a girl this way. It was like he was gazing onto a sleeping angel. Her hair looked so soft in his eyes, as did her rosy cheeks and warm lips. Then suddenly, Peter realized what was going on. He flew up away from Julie quickly, and then rocketed out of her room, bringing a gust of wind all around her.

Julie woke up from the sudden breeze, and breathed the sudden warm sweet summer air that now filled the room. She thought for a moment about who could've…but then she realized that was silly. Julie nestled down into her quilt and gradually fell back into her dreams.

But as it has always been, the dream remained the same…


	12. The Secret Between Peter and Julie

As the early hours of the morning crept over everyone sleeping, things began to become much clearer. And by clearer, dreams were becoming vivid; goals were coming forth throughout Neverland.

In the middle of the Jolly Rodger snoring like a hog, ol' Captain Hook was dreaming about his very evil yet carefully thought out plan. He smiled as he dreamed of finally catching Peter, which is his ultimate pursuit.

Just down the hall, Lynn was tossing in her sleep about the past few days. Julie had died; there was nothing left for her now. Only the day after her death was she offered something she's always dreamed about. In her dreams, her thoughts tossed her like the waves of the ocean, trying to conclude what she must do.

And from her open doorway, Conner watched as she slept uneasy. He did not know what Hook had talked to her about the day before, but he was worried. He knew she was fragile, and he knew Hook was a very good persuader. And so, Conner watched her nervously, not wanting to lose the only friend he had to the side of evil.

Over in her small birdcage on the isle of the Lost Boys', Tinkerbell couldn't stop thinking about Julie, surprisingly. She knew she had to be honest with Julie finally. And for the first time ever, the small, stubborn, sometimes jealous fairy felt she knew what she must do. She owed it to Julie.

Then, in the middle of a wonderful dream, Peter Pan dreamt of something that had never occurred to him before. Bursting out from his dreams of sword fighting and playing with the Indians, Peter saw a white fence. He slowly dropped to the ground and followed it to the gate and went through it. He looked up at a cobblestone house in the midst of a beautiful forest with a little garden out front. He made his way towards the door, hearing cheerful voices inside. He looked at the green door and down at the wooden handle. 'Should I open the door? What will happen? Will everything change?'

And then, he glanced to the floor and noticed a welcome mat that read, 'Choice.' He didn't understand it one bit, but still he could hear the laughter inside. Not standing the intensity any longer, He took hold of the wooden handle and opened the door. Peter stepped inside and went into the living room, where all of the noise was. He stopped in and instant, completely frozen. At that moment, in his very dream, Peter Pan's way of thinking had entirely changed. The sight before him would impact his life of childhood forever.

Finally, there was Julie Annesley fast asleep in her quilted bed, dreaming the intense dream that grew deeper, clearer, and darker every time she shut her eyes. This time, there was something new in this nightmare. Julie could hear clanging steel as her heart raced. Shouting and cheering could be heard all around her. Then, she felt the great piercing pain in her left shoulder just as before. But then, she saw two great red eyes staring her down as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"AHH!" Julie awoke that morning, screaming throughout the entire terrain of Neverland. All the way on the ship, Lynn awoke uneasy, hearing the horrible shout of pain. Even ol' Hook getting ready for that day looked at Smee curiously. The Indians, the mermaids, the fairies, and the lost boys all heard the shout of true suffering.

Then, coming from out of his deep thought of his room, Peter flew as fast as he could straight across and down into Julie's room. He bent over her and took her in his arms as she rose up from her sleep in fear.

"Julie! Oh Julie, what's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

But she could only breathe heavily, still in shock from the vividness of the evil face. Peter watched her still in agony from her dreams, so focused and concerned of what was wrong. He had to know what she kept dreaming about. But, he knew that she could not begin tell him, not now.

"Here," He said as Brinkley entered the room with a coconut full of spring water. He put it to her lips, and she slowly drank it, beginning to calm down. Then, Brinkley took the cup and left them in Julie's room alone.

"I'm, I'm sorry," was all she could conjure up for her scream. But Peter would not forget it, "Julie, you don't need to apologize. Don't you know what today is? Are you even ready?"

Just then, Julie got out from the cold blankets and slipped her white blouse on over her purple tank top. She ignored Peter's question as she tied her green shoes and smoothed the wrinkles out from her blue plaid pants. Then, for the first time, she let her hair down, leaving it wild and free.

Still crouched by her bed, Peter awed in her beauty, but then remembered what he needed to say, "Julie, you need to tell me the truth! Are you ready?"

Turning towards him after looking out at the Jolly Rodger coasting off shore, Julie's eyes remained serious, "I was ready a long time ago. But now, I'm more than that. I'm perfect."

Peter's eyes imitated hers as he rose slowly nodding his head. Then, he flew up and out of her room, where all the Lost Boys stood outside of on the wooden bridges. Peter flew over them and cried out, "Today, you boys will show me that warrior that you have pretending so long to be. There is no playing or make believe anymore! Today we fight those pirates, one last time! This is our time, this is our adventure! If you know in your heart that you cannot fight, leave now! Otherwise, crow we me!"

And being the true followers that they were, every single one of the boys crowed in motivation of the great Pan, crowing with them. Then, out from her room Julie came, sword and all, crowing as loud and as mighty as she could. For a moment, she looked up at Peter, who looked back. They knew what this battle meant, and they knew what would happen when it was over. Sadly, Julie looked down away from his eyesight.

Then, Peter stopped crowing, causing everyone to be silent again. Looking at them all, Peter cried out, "Now, let us go and prepare for war!"

* * *

Just an hour later, Lynn was in her cabin, finishing putting on her suit. She wore dark green pants and a black blouse with matching boots. She took a dark green bandanna off of her dresser and tied her glossy blonde hair back. Just as she did this in the mirror, she could see Conner's reflection at the door.

He looked at her concerned, and Lynn didn't need to ask him anything because she already knew what he wanted to know. She brushed her slender hair telling him bluntly, "I did talk to Hook this morning _if_ you must know."

Still, he looked at her earnestly, wanting to know more. She sighed aggregately, "I know what I'm doing Conner! You can't stop me!"

He stepped into her room finally, coming up to her, "You can't say that! Don't let her death consume you with pain! I know what it's like to lose the ones you love; but you have to let her go! You can't replace her with this hate! This isn't what you want!"

"And what do you know about what I want? That's right, nothing! You have no idea what I'm like! You obviously don't know me at all!"

Conner ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, and then told her, "Actually, I do. I know you better than anyone in this whole bloody place does! I'm the only one here that cares about you!"

But Lynn had turned from his, facing the wall stubbornly. Conner sighed, realizing she would not be persuaded. She had made her decision. Slowly, he walked to the door. But before he left her, he muttered, "I just wish you were still that innocent charming girl I met on the ships those weeks ago, then maybe you'd still have a chance of getting out."

He left her, just as Lynn shed a tear. She looked slowly up to her reflection in the mirror, seeing her pathetic display of distraught and spinelessness. But then, she breathed hard, wiping the tear from her face. More and more did his words make her upset, then frustrated, and then angry.

She yelled in fury and picked up her brush and threw it against the mirror. It shattered just as she stomped out of the room, up towards the deck. She went outside, and followed the stairs up towards the helm, where the Captain was.

Then, Lynn took her place at his side. She was now completely focused on the day ahead. Nothing filled her mind now but hate and disgust for those who were not in favor of Hook's plan. But what the pirates on that ship didn't realize was that their plan would take place that very day; it would actually fly straight for them, better than Hook could ever imagine.

* * *

"Make sure you get your weapons! Don't forget helmets and shields!" Holden, the second oldest boy in the group that was going around the camp, was directing the others to ready themselves for battle.

Meanwhile, Julie was just finishing up some of the traps and weapons that the boys planned to use. Nothing was on her mind now but this epic battle that was soon to come. Actually, it excited her, she was anxious to use her skills she had learned from Peter

_Peter_. She had just remembered she hadn't talked to him all day. And even more amazing, she realized that she hadn't seen him around. At least, she hadn't in the past few hours. It was close to three o'clock, and they were ready to attack at sunset.

So, she climbed up the ladder to the swaying wooden bridges to make her way up to his fort. But then she realized there was no way up there; it was higher than where she and the boys slept, and Peter always flew into it. She sighed aggravated; she'd have to look all over the island for Tinkerbell.

But just as she continued to run, she passed a glowing light. She stopped and went up to Tinkerbell and said, "Hey, I'm glad I found you, I-"

"I glad I found you too." Julie heard a kind voice say. She looked around her, but found none of the lost boys' were anywhere to be found. But then, she thought it was…no. It couldn't have been Tinkerbell! She put it out of her mind and kept looking around.

"It _is_ me! And I have a few things to say to you!" Julie watched as she heard Tinkerbell speak. She felt as though she would faint.

"You…you _talk_?" She muttered.

"Well, how else do you think I communicate with Peter?" the little fairy asked.

Julie's mouth dropped, and slowly she conjured up, "I need to sit down. She went over to the swing on the ledge and sat bewilderedly. The golden fairy followed her, eager to explain.

"Listen, no one besides Brinkley and Peter know that I speak your language. At least, that wasn't not until now. It's easier to get around because if I got caught by Hook, he wouldn't expect me to tell him anything about Peter or the boys, or you."

Still, Julie was confused, "But then, why are you talking to _me_? I thought you hated me. I thought that you wanted me to go home and leave Peter here alone with you."

"At first, I did hate you. I despised you really."

"Thanks." Julie replied sarcastically.

"No no, listen. But then, the other day, you saved my life. That crocodile would have eaten me if it wasn't for you. I now know that I can trust you. And also, I know that you won't draw Peter away from me."

"How do you know that?" Julie wondered.

The little fairy spoke as she thought deeply, "Because I can see it in your eyes. You came here to find your friend and take her home. I can see in your eyes that you know it is best for Peter to remain here. You, unlike the others, are wise and realize what Peter is: an immortal boy. You know that what he wants more than anything is to stay young and have fun forever and ever. Even though you care for him, you are going to leave him."

"_What_? I don't care about Peter? He's just a boy; thirteen at most! I'm sixteen, turning seventeen next week if my calculations are right. I really don't like him!"

"Then why are you trying to get up to his tree house I wonder?" Tinkerbell grinned.

"Hey, I'm just worried that's all! I don't want him chickening out before we fight!"

"Uh, huh. Well then, if that's the case, I'll send you and your emotionless self on your way up to see him!"

She flew up and around Julie until she was covered with fairy dust. Then, Tinkerbell whispered into her ear somewhat mockingly, "Now, think of a happy thought! _Your _happy thought!"

Julie eyed her annoyed, but then she ignored her and began to fly towards Peter's fort. Tinkerbell smiled suddenly, but then became sad. She realized that what she had said was indeed true, and was a horrible thought for both her, the Lost Boys, and Peter. Julie would leave once the fight was over.

"Peter?" Julie called out as she stepped onto the wooden floor of Peter's room. She saw him sitting on the railing of the opening to the ocean, looking out at the sun. Slowly, she went over to him, and looked into his troubled face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I can't explain it," He told her, "That dream made no sense! It was pointless!"

"Dream?" Julie thought out loud, "What dream did you have?"

Peter sighed, "I came to a house, and…" Julie waited for him to go on, but he didn't. "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's talk about something else!"

Seeing Peter really didn't want to talk about it, Julie moved on, "Well, I found out Tink can talk."

"She _spoke_ to you? I thought she hated you! She hates _every girl_!" He gasped.

"Well, let's just say we have a trust between us now." Julie told him, not telling him about the other day at Skull Rock.

"That's incredible! You really are amazing, aren't you?"

Julie smiled, "Oh, more or less!"

The two laughed together then, causing the mood to become lighter and happier. Peter watched her smile, oh how he loved her smile. Looking at her then, he realized how beautiful she was. Her hair was down and wavy, her brown eyes glistened in the light and just the way she stood made her look like a lady. Then, he noticed her dark blue coat she wore. Just sticking out of the right pocket was a piece of paper.

Grinning, he decided it was time for a little sneakiness. He was as quick as a whip as he lunged for her pocket and took the paper out and flew up into the air.

"Peter, give me that back immediately!" Julie ordered furiously.

"Oh no, I have to read it, it's just too tempting!" He laughed as he opened the letter with her jumping for his heals unsuccessfully, "I swear if you read that letter I will never-"

But it was too late, he did. It was only four lines long, and he was always fast. Slowly, he came floating down to the ground, and looked up at Julie in shock.

"Did you _write_ this?" He asked her curiously.

Julie ripped the paper from his hands and replied, "Yes I did, but I didn't want you to read it. That's my private song!"

"It's a song?" He marveled, "Oh, could you sing it for me? Please?"

Julie put it back into her pocket and refused, "No! It's not meant to be sung!"

"Then why did you write it?" he pried.

"Because I was in pain when I wrote it! I wrote it just to get rid of the pain! But still, it haunts me!"

She went over to the railing and leaned over, beginning to cry softly. Peter came to her side and said sweetly, "Julie, obviously it will continue to haunt you unless you let it out. Sing me the song; I promise you will feel better."

Julie wiped her tears away, and looked up at him. He stared back, not even beginning to think she looked the least bit blotchy. Then, she put her back to the sun and leaned against the railing, taking a breath and clearing her throat. Then, out like an angel's voice, she sang:

_I've heard it said that a girl would climb a mountain  
Just to be with the one she loves  
How many times has she broken that promise  
It has never been done. _

As Julie finished, she looked over at Peter, who was gawking at her. She turned away frightened, but she had to look back. He was gazing at her, and stupidly, she asked, "I'm that bad huh?"

Then he gave her an insane look, "Are you kidding? I've never heard a lovelier sound in my entire life!"

Julie smiled shyly, not used to being complemented, "Thanks."

But then, Peter pondered, "Julie, why didn't you ever finish the song?"

"Isn't it clear? There's no place to go with it! That's how the story ends; love never prevails."

"How can you say that? You yourself have told me stories of how true love conquers all else! In the Princess Bride-"

"The Princess Bride isn't real! That's make-believe Peter! Love never prevails in the end. It is always crushed by the evils in this world!"

"That's not true! I-"

"_You_? How would _you_ know anything about love? You know nothing about it! You've never even been in love! Peter, love results in pain and agony that stays with you until your dying day! There is nothing else but heartache!"

"Then why do I feel so good inside?" Peter yelled out.

Julie froze. She didn't know what he meant…she did, but she didn't want to be sure. But still, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Peter was now sweating as he paced the room, "Why is it I feel amazing then? Every time I'm around you my heart skips a beat! Every time you smile I can't help but smile back! I've never been so comfortable or a pensive as with someone as I have with you! You make me feel a way I've never felt before! You're all I think about every day! More and more each day! You fill my head, and I feel as though I'm in pure ecstasy!"

Just then, Julie realized it. She realized what he was getting at. She turned her head away from him and cried out, "NO! No, don't do this! You can't do this Peter! We are on the verge of a war; we might die tonight! Or worse, we will win and I will go back home with Lynn! We will never see each other again until you come back and I will be old and wrinkled! That would kill me Peter, and I know deep down it would kill you too!"

She put her face in her hands, desperate to be rid of her feelings once and for all. But just as she thought about these things, Peter's great arms came around her for a hug. She accepted it sadly, not wanting to hurt him or herself any longer.

She finally moved out of the hug slowly so she could look at him in the face and said, "I think…" But she stopped. She stared at him. He watched her puzzled as she stepped back to look at him.

Then, she gasped, "Oh my…" she trailed off.

"What?" Peter wondered.

"How did I not see it before?" She told herself, "Why did I not notice it in your voice when I asked you how you were when I came into your room?"

But then, Peter realized that she knew. He went towards the back window and reassured her, "What are you talking about? Everything's as it's been for years! I'm just the same!"

"No your not," Julie confronted him, "Your taller than me Peter! Two days ago you were shorter than me! But now, you're probably three or four inches taller than me! I'd say 5'8! And your voice, it was deeper when you first mentioned the dream! I should've noticed then, but I was too worried about you. I should-"

"NO! I'm just a little boy! I haven't changed! I'm the same! Just the same!" He turned and faced the deep sun, wanting an answer for what was happening. He tried hard not to weep as Julie approached him.

"I don't know why you're changing Peter, do you?" She asked kindly.

"Not a single clue!" He called back.

"Do you think it's because of me? I mean, you never turned older before you met me. But, you didn't start growing until two days ago when we were training. Wait; at the end of the day, I touched your hand! I remember, I've never been able to get it out of my mind!"

"Neither have I; but why would that have any effect on me?" He asked her desperately.

Then, she got it, "At that moment, I realized that I had feelings for you. It was the first time that the both of us felt something more than a friendship for each other!"

"But why would that cause me to grow?" Peter asked her intently. He watched her think as he gazed upon her with his intense dazzling blue eyes.

Julie had an idea, but she did not say it aloud. She couldn't. Just then, she noticed Peter's stare. He was standing taller than her, which Julie was not yet used to. Also, she realized that they were very _very_ close. He watched her silently, reading her like a book. Both of them knew what would happen if someone leaned in just slightly. And the thought of that made Julie quiver in a very intense and passionate way.

Her eyes looked elsewhere for comfort, but she only found it in his deep ocean eyes. Peter couldn't help but gaze upon her beauty. For the first time, he felt a want for something that he had never wanted before.

He took a breath and looked at her comfortingly. She looked back the exact same way, knowing what he was thinking as well. Then, slowly, Peter leaned over slightly and closed his eyes. Julie took a quick nervous breath and closed her eyes anxiously.

Then, Peter's soft and tender lips gently pressed against Julie's rosy ones. But, just after a moment, they both parted. They looked at each other awkwardly, and then Julie ran for the door as Peter turned towards the railing.

"We shouldn't have done that!" Julie exclaimed as she looked at the door, trying hard to not think about what just happen.

"Yes! It shouldn't have!" Peter agreed, also trying to focus on anything but her beautiful lips.

"We'll just pretend like it never happened!" Julie proposed.

"You're right! We'll just go about our business like I never laid my lips upon yours! Just like I never felt your lips quiver sweetly as I rested mine upon them. It'll be as though that wonderful sensation that I've never felt before never ever happened! It's easy!"

"No problem!" Julie agreed.

Then, just at the same time, the two turned quickly and met each other in the center of the room in a warm, passionate embrace. They kissed each other much deeper than before. Peter found his tongue find Julie's as he held her close to him. Julie moaned sweetly at the perfect kiss, never wanting it to end.

The two, after a few moments, did end the kiss and took deep breaths.

"That was incredible!" Peter exclaimed.

"I've never felt like that in my entire life!" Julie confessed, trying to fix her hair.

Then, she felt him take her hand and looked up into his eyes as he asked, "Really? You've never felt like that before? Not even with Johnny?"

Julie put her free hand on his cheek and soothed him, "Not even with Johnny."

Then, she softly kissed him once more, and then took him to his door, and they flew down to the ground together. All around them the camp was in a hurry. They all scurried about getting ready.

Just then, Brinkley ran up to Julie and Peter yelling, "They're coming! They're coming!"

"What do you mean Brink?" Julie asked.

"Come with me!" He told her as he ran back through the woods to the cliff.

Julie looked out over the water and saw the Jolly Rodger coming up in preparing to sail past the Lost Boys' still secret island, planning to wedge the ship between their island and the isle of Neverland. Julie smiled slyly and walked quickly back to the main center of the camp where Peter and the other boys looked at her curiously.

"What is it? What's going on?" Peter asked her.

Then, to all of the boys, she yelled out, "We've got a change of plans, and it may work to our advantage! Everyone follow me! The battle has begun!"


	13. The Final War

Darkness slowly crept around the Jolly Rodger as they passed between the Isle of Neverland and the small island in which the pirates simply named the Isle of No Consequence. It wasn't very creative, except to Captain Hook of course for thinking of it.

Coming up to greet him, Lynn asked him curiously, "Captain, why are we taking the route between the islands; they are so close together, we barely fit between them!"

"I want to remain unseen by the oh-so-clever Peter Pan my dear. We are so close to shore that when he sprouts out from the middle of Neverland, he won't see our ship coming his way. Once we pass the Isle of No Consequence, we will stick close to the shores of Neverland still; hidden from everything!"

"Brilliant Captain! Simply brilliant! So, it's an ambush then?" Lynn asked the pirate eagerly.

"Aye, we coast around the side of Neverland and attack the jungle from the east; they won't know what it them when we start tearing each and every tree down! Peter will not resist coming to me; and when he does, he'll be mine!"

"Ah, that sounds exciting! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we ambush them!"

Then suddenly, the two of them heard an annoying thud. They leaned over the helm and saw there was a bright green paint stain on the wheel that hadn't been there before.

"Was that a _paintball_?" Lynn asked the Captain.

Just as she said those words, more paintballs hit the ship. Hook dodged them and left the helm, yelling at Smee, "Drop the anchor! We're being attacked!"

"Attacked? By the Lost Boys? But I thought _we_ were supposed to attack them Cap'n!" the thick pirate wondered.

"That doesn't matter now! DROP THE ANCHOR!"

Not but a few moments later, the anchor was dropped into the ocean. The pirates covered themselves from the continuous paintballs fired. Then, Hook realized that the shots were coming from the Isle of No Consequence and he ordered the men, "Open fire on that blasted island!"

Just as their gunshots went off, Conner ran up from below deck. He ducked from the nonstop paintballs and looked around for Lynn. She was up on the top deck with Hook. Somehow, he had to get Lynn and get off of the ship.

"Nice shot Holden! You and your force keep up the paintballs! My team, get to your positions!" Julie shouted as she took hold of the wooden handle.

Ten other boys had their swords and paint guns ready as they each went to their spots. Julie looked around, and then Tinkerbell gave her the signal.

"JUMP!" Julie ran from out of the trees off of the cliff, zip lining down to the Jolly

Rodger along with the boys who zip lined down as well.

Out from the patch of gun smoke, Julie and the boys jumped onto the pirate ship, shooting and slashing as they went.

Hook pulled Lynn aside, unaware of Julie still being alive and told her, "This is your chance Lynn! Fight for me; be like the Sparrow! These aren't innocent little boys; these are heathens who took your friend away! They owned that crocodile; they trained it to be the cruel monster that ate her! It's time for revenge lass! Be the pirate you were born to be; fight!"

And with those words of revulsion, Lynn screamed as she jumped down to the main deck, fighting any boy in her sight.

Just as the pirates began gaining their ground again, Julie punched one and crowed out to the cliff.

At that moment, from out of the trees, the rest of the Lost Boys zip lined down to the boat, and right behind them came Peter Pan himself, flying over the ship with Tink at his side. Now, there were almost an even number of boys fighting the pirates, and it wasn't difficult to fight them.

The one that had the easiest time was Julie in the middle of it all. She held one hand behind her back as she fought an exhausted pirate. She laughed in his face as he struggled to dodge her blows with the blade. Just as he gave up, Julie smiled innocently, and then broke his nose with her fist, causing him to fall over.

She grinned gaily as she looked around for another victim. However, just as she looked over to her left, she found someone she didn't expect. Lynn stood before her; completely different from when she last saw her. She wore pirate clothes and had dirt and blood stained on her face. The worst part was her eyes; her blue eyes seemed almost yellow with hatred and pain.

"Lynn!" Julie said relived as she approached her, "I'm so glad you're-"

But Lynn wouldn't let her finish. She put up her sword to block Julie's approach. Confused, Julie asked her, "What are you doing? It's me, Julie!"

"Don't you say that name! I know good and well that she's dead; I was there! You stupid Neverland freak, I can see right through you; and besides, Julie always wears her hair up tight in a bun, she'd never let it down!"

The furious girl came toward her striking Julie with her sword. All at once, Julie clanged her sword against Lynn's and asked gravely, "Are we really going to do this?"

"I'd die a happy pirate doing this!" Lynn replied coldly as she took her sword back.

Julie kept the tears back, and readied for Lynn's next strike. She yelled and thrust her sword at Julie, causing Julie to block it and began to hit her back. More and more was Lynn growing with fury, hating this stupid girl who wouldn't quit.

And Julie, well, she knew something that Lynn didn't. Julie was barely trying; she didn't want to hurt Lynn, but she didn't want to be hurt. So, she stayed locked in the endless battle full of sorrow and loss.

Just flying overhead was the always happy Peter Pan. He looked around to find Hook, then saw the red hated man walking around the top deck. Swift fully, Peter dived down and picked the man up with his sword by the back of the collar. He flew to the edge of the top deck and floated to the ground, holding the old pirate over the side.

"Oh Lost Boys! Look what I've got here!" He yelled triumphantly. The boys and the pirates looked up, including Julie and Lynn, and all gaped at the sight before them.

Peter was indeed holding a pirate with a red hat over the side of the boat. But, it wasn't Captain Hook, it was Smee. Captain Hook, in reality, was right behind Peter, holding up his hook, about to strike down.

"PETER!" Julie cried out as she ran towards the stairs. Two hefty pirates grabbed her, however, and she watched as Captain Hook struck Peter's hand with his hook.

"AHH!" Peter released his golden sword as Smee fell into the water below, smiling.

Peter held his bleeding hand as he knelt to the ground. As soon as he did, Hook grabbed Peter's on sword and held it to his neck. Tink flew as fast as she could for the old codfish, but unflinchingly, Hook flicked the fairy away, causing her to hit the other side of the ship hard, falling into an unconscious state.

The pirates on the lower deck surrounded the Lost Boys and began tying them up, including Julie with them. Lynn walked past her smiling, and Julie felt as though she would be sick.

"This is a day that all of you will remember!" Hook began as he stood in triumph.

"I have defeated Pan! _You will suffer until your very last breath_!" He added callously to the bewildered boy.

"Where is the crocodile? He would've been here and eaten you, or at least, what I thought was you! That ol' croc would be playing around with you now none the less!"

The old Captain laughed at Peter and made him stand up and march down to the rest of the crowd, "That is a very interesting question! OH! And look who's here…" Hook walked over to Julie in surprise, signaling his men to tie up Peter by himself across from the others.

Julie ignored the pirate's stare and watched Peter gaze at her wearily, completely shattered.

But the cold Captain didn't care and said aloud for all to hear, "Miss Juliet Annesley! I say, you are quite spirited since I last saw you drowning in the black ocean with my crocodile at Skull Rock!"

Hook approached her gleefully saying, "It's true! The little fiend killed the great Peter Pan's last defense! You are a traitor to all your precious Lost Boys!"

Many of the Lost Boys whispered to each other, clueless to this knowledge. Peter looked at Julie unbelievingly, but she gave him an honest and ashamed look. His eyes looked at her in disbelief, and he tried so hard not to shed a tear. Julie looked away sadly; she couldn't bear his mortified face.

Grinning in satisfaction, the Captain sneered, "Girl, you are not worthy of being famous as loyal! Come, say it to each one of them, go on!"

Hook backed slowly from her, keeping his weapon raised high. It was Peter's gallant sword, wedged between his wrinkled fingers. The pirates released Julie from her bonds as she kept her eyes fixed on Hook's. She saw that his eyes were flickering red, but not completely. Then, she saw him smile at her disgustedly, and Julie took a long, deep breath.

Tired of it all, she pushed her hands out and cried, "That is enough! I'm fed up with this bull-I mean baloney!"

She passed Hook and walked over to Peter, "Yes, I did kill that crocodile; but it was only to save my best friend!" Then she walked over to Lynn, "And now she's been brainwashed by this slimy 'codfish' and has been trying to kill me since I landed on this boat!"

The Lost Boys, the pirates, Lynn, Captain Hook, and Peter watched her intently and she took a long pause. Then, she quietly said, "And you know what the worst part is? I lost. I came out here about I don't know, a month ago trying as hard as I possibly could to rescue the only important thing that ever mattered to me! But then, I met these boys. You were nice to me and you all wanted me around, and I think you still would. And then, there's you Peter."

She looked back at Peter, but he stared at the ground, trying hard not to listen. Still, she pursued, "When I met you, everything in my life disappeared. I changed, just like that! Never in my entire life has a guy ever made me feel as proud as I do when I'm near you! Now, here's the worst of all this: At this moment, these friends I've made are slipping away. We won't get out of here, no. Hook, you have us finally, and you have Peter, lost and broken-spirited. You've finally won the battle of good vs. evil. Evil finally prevailed. And, there's only one thing left for me to say: I'm sorry I let you down Lynn, I never save you. Finally, there's one thing left to do, then life won't be worth living!"

Everyone watched as Julie silently walked over to Peter, tied against a wooden column. He looked up at her finally, his blue eyes filled with tears. She smiled at him then and without a word, leaned in and kissed him. She only did for a moment, then came out of it and stared at him.

Lynn was in awe; she couldn't believe it. In one big rush, everything came back to her; London, the kidnapping, Julie's failed attempts to save her, the mermaids, the pirates, and... Just at that moment, she felt a warm hand reach out and touch hers. Looking up, she saw Conner smiling down at her. For the first time in what seemed forever, she smiled. Lynn was back.

"What a sight!" Hook lied sarcastically, "I never knew that this _wench_ meant so much to you Peter! How lovely," In all but a second he pushed Julie down, away from Peter.

She stood up slowly, backing away from Hook to the opposite deck as he came, "I _can_ cause you even more torture in my surprise! What fun this will be!"

Just at that moment, Julie realized that she was breathing hard. It was just as her dream had been. The Lost Boys began shouting and the pirates cursed at them. Julie hit the railing and tears began streaming down her face.

Grinning wildly and evilly, Captain Hook declared, "This will be the last time I have to kill you!"

Just then, Hook lunged Peter's sword straight for her heart.

"NOO!" Peter screamed.

Julie closed her eyes in fear as the Captain thrust his sword. She suddenly felt a great force come over her, and then a tap on her chest. However, she didn't feel a blade in her at all. It was only a light touch.

Opening her eyes, she cried out, "NO! LYNN!"

Lynn had jumped in front of Julie at the last second, taking Hook's sword to her own shoulder, going straight through her barely touching Julie. Hook pulled his sword quickly out of Lynn, causing her to fall to the ground. But Julie caught her and laid her down gently. Julie hurriedly took off her white blouse leaving her with her purple tank top, tying the blouse around Lynn's wound.

Very softly, Lynn told her, "You were right Jules; I didn't even last a day as a pirate!"

Julie struggled to smile with her, but couldn't, "Why'd you have to go and be the hero?"

Lynn struggled to laugh, "You did it first; you're a bad influence!"

Julie felt as though she would die; she couldn't bear to see Lynn bleeding. Just then, Conner came over to her and whispered, "Let me take her below, I can try to help her!"

But Julie wouldn't trust him. However, Lynn touched her hand and told her, "It's alright, he's a good man."

And slowly, Conner picked Lynn up and they made their way down into the halls before any pirate could get to him. Julie suddenly noticed Lynn's bloody sword on the ground and took it in her hand, furious with Hook. She stood up and walked over to him, and he smiled saying, "Another fight I see! This will be short and sweet!"

Without any delay, she thrust Lynn's sword at him, and he dodged it and in a flash grabbed her extended arm and pushed her all the way back to the railing. He threw his hook high in the air and came down hard on Julie's left shoulder, and she saw his glowing red eyes.

"Instead of trying to gut you as before, I'll let the sharks be rid of you!" He scolded.

Julie looked at him confused, but then he lifted her up and tossed her overboard.

"JULIE!" Peter cried out.

She kept her eyes closed as she heard Peter's distressed voice. She didn't want to leave him, she couldn't, not now. She held her bleeding shoulder as she waited to brace the salt water.

But, after a few moments, Julie realized that she was still dry. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw herself gazing at the rippled water, an inch from her body. Julie was floating just above the water. However, Tinkerbell was no where to be found. How could Julie be flying without pixie dust? Peter was the only one who could-

But then it hit her, Peter! For the past two days, he had been growing. He was growing into an older teenager, so he could be as close to Julie's age as much as possible. He was fifteen today. Julie realized that it must be the same for her: she was able to fly on her own, like Peter. She didn't understand what it could be;could it bemagic, orfairy's work?But then, she realized what it was:

From the moment Peter and Julie realized their feelings for each other, they began to grow to complete the other. This was exactly what Wendy and Jane failed to do. True love was only between Julie and Peter, and now, Julie was on the edge of completion.

Hook and the other pirates listened for the slash, but it never came. Loudly he cursed, "Blast! What in the blazes is going on?"

He bent over the side of the ship, but no one was there, "Smee! How could she be-"

But before he could say anymore, he heard cheering from behind him. As soon as he turned around, he was already too late. Four Lost Boys charged him with their swords, and he backed away baffled.

Then his eyes went past them to the other boys who were also free holding the Captain's own men at both gunpoint and sword point.

"You-hoo!" a voice chimed from above.

Hook's mouth dropped as he looked up at the stars to find Julie flying through the sky. She swooped down with her sword and cut Peter's rope as she did for the others. Peter flew up beside the grinning girl as she approached Hook.

Landing on the ground, Julie snagged the sword out of Smee's hand and walked towards Hook. The Lost Boys backed away from the Captain as she held out her hand for Peter's sword which he still grasped.

Angrily, he tossed it at her, and without a flinch, she caught it with her free hand. Then, she flung Hook's own sword at him, causing him to stumble as he struggled to catch it.

Finally, she turned to Peter and held out his gold sword for him to take. As he did, she looked back at the old codfish, and then at Peter, "I know that you've been fighting him for ages. And, ever since I saw him take Lynn away from me, I wanted to take my revenge on him. I wanted him to suffer because a 'wench' like me was able to defeat him. But, when it comes down to it, I really don't think I have it in me to kill him. It's your destiny; and besides, he'd be even more embarrassed if a wild little boy was able to defeat him in his prime!"

After letting her talk on and on, Peter left his silence behind and took Julie by the waist and pulled her close to him, sword in hand, "I believe you are mistaken about one thing my lady. I am no 'little boy,' I'm a young man!"

Julie smiled at him just before he picked her up and kissed her. The boys cheered, and the pirates groaned disgustedly at the corny display. Even up at the helm, Brinkley laughed along with Tinkerbell, whom he found and awoke just moments ago.

"He's grown up a lot in the past few days Tink!" Brinkley told the fairy.

Tinkerbell sighed and watched them in their happy moment replying, "He has."

"Do you think he'll end up going back with her?" Brinkley asked worriedly.

But, Tinkerbell gave him an answer he didn't expect, "No."

"No?" Brinkley wondered, "Why do you say that? They're completely in love!"

"That may be," she continued, "But even though he's two years older, he's still a boy. Julie knows that he was destined to stay here, and because she loves him with all her heart, she'll let him go on living here in complete innocence from the outside world."

As much as Tinkerbell tried to explain it to him, Brinkley shook his head simply, "I don't think that will happen. I think she'll take him with her; he'd go anywhere for her I imagine!"

The two watched the group below, and Tinkerbell said to herself, "Don't be so sure."

"It's time!" Julie said as she let go of Peter, who slowly walked over to Captain Hook who said nothing, but shot out for him in fury with his sword.

He lunged at Peter who dodged it by floating back. They clanged swords over and over, faster and faster. As fast as Hook moved, Peter only moved faster. He was running out of both breath and strength to fight the exuberated boy, and finally fell on his knees panting.

Peter approached him as he touched the ground with his feet. He grasped his gold sword in hand and stopped just in front of Hook, who looked up into his eyes desperately.

"Please, don't take my life! I-I didn't mean to try to kill the girl, either of them! I was just playing games Peter! Don't you gut me; if you did, I'd haunt your dreams until the end of time!" he added evilly.

Peter tired to ignore his comments as he raised his sword that would come down to finish the evil Captain James Hook once and for all. But, just as he did, he noticed all the Lost Boys watching him. They all watched in earnestness and pride, ready for him to shed the pirate's blood. Then, he turned to the old codfish, and for the first time, he saw Hook's dark blue eyes, no longer red. He was frightened.

Finally, Peter moved his sword down, and Hook closed his eyes. But, nothing happened. The alarmed pirate opened his eyes and saw Peter only dropped his sword to his side, he did not strike. Everyone, even Julie looked at Peter, very _very_ confused.

But before anyone said anything, Peter spoke, "I can't do it. I can't kill you. I know that we've fought for years Hook, and you would've killed me each and every time that you had the chance. But I'm not you; I'm not a murderer. I realize that now. It's over, the battle is done."

With his final words said, the famous Peter Pan turned away from Captain Hook, not looking back.

Julie ran over to him and whispered, "I don't understand, why would you-"

"Brinkley, take the helm and steer us for Skull Rock! We will leave these pirates, and Hook, there to rot. They aren't a threat to us anymore!"

"Aye-aye Captain?" Brinkley answered, confused as the rest of the boys were.

The Lost Boys below bound the hands of the pirates and relieved them of their weapons, including ol' Hook. Peter kept walking to the other side of the ship, then quietly flew into the air and into the trees of Neverland.

"Peter?" Julie flew up and followed him into the jungle.

She looked around the forest, struggling to see through the darkness of the night. Then, hearing the sound of water, she followed it and found Peter, kneeling at a water hole.

Julie floated to the ground and came over to his side. She saw him place his bloody sword at his side and look at himself in the reflection of the water.

"What am I?" He asked her finally.

Julie thought to herself for the longest time, and then she told him the truth, "A noble human being."

"I almost killed him; I've never actually killed anyone! I-"

"You didn't kill him!" Julie said crouching down and taking his bloody hands in hers, "Here."

She placed his hands in the cold water, causing the water to run red. She rubbed his hand clean and then took them out, bandaging his cut hand with her bandanna from her pocket.

After giving it full thought, Peter told her, "My dream led me to a house."

"A house?" Julie asked curiously.

"Yes, there was a mat on the doorstep that said, 'choice.' I went inside and I saw…" he trailed off; the expression on his face was of pure shock.

But Julie wouldn't let it end there, "What did you see?"

Becoming cold and angry from the vision, he yelled out, "I saw a family! _Our family_! You and I were grown up, we had kids, we were happy! I almost choked when I saw us; I can't do that Juliet, I can't! Since you came into my heart, I've been full of so much emotion and consciousness, I hate it!"

Julie was overwhelmed by his words, and she didn't know of anything else to do but to hug him. He cried, and accepted the hug.

Then, she whispered into his ear, "It's alright! I'll be with you; I'll take care of you!"

But as these words soaked into Peter's mind, he had enough, "NO! I won't go! I want to stay here; I don't want to think about the world, or about life, or about you! All I want is Neverland; all I want is freedom! I don't want a care at all! This is my choice!"

And in a dash, Peter jumped into the air and flew rapidly into the sky and out from Julie's grasp. He disappeared into the starry night, and left Julie alone.


	14. The Ultimate Adventure

**Author's Note:** Hey my fellow readers! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sad to say this IS the last chapter of the Ultimate Adventure, so savor it while you can! And just so you know, I used a very excellent song in here that's orginally by Third Day called Love Song, but I changed it around a little bit! Please R&R, hope you like! More to come from me, but I'm not sure what yet! Thanks! Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

"OWW!" Lynn whined from within the bowls of the Jolly Rodger.

She looked up at Conner, who was hiding his smile from her, "Why do you have to tie it so tight?"

"So you won't lose any more blood you grouch!" Conner teased.

As he finished putting the fresh bandage around Lynn's shoulder, he took her hand in his and asked her seriously, "So, are you really sure about, _this_?"

But Lynn didn't need any minute to hesitate for an answer, "I'm absolutely sure! I've never been so completely or overly or positively-"

"Okay, I get it! Do you always talk this much?" He grinned slyly.

"Hey! Don't you start with me you-" but before Lynn knew it, Conner leaned in and took her lips away from her.

She sighed as he slowly left her lips, and then saw Julie out of the corner of her eye, grinning like an idiot at the doorway.

Once Julie saw Lynn notice her presence, she put up her hands in protest, "I swear I didn't see anything! Just walked in here to check up on the injured one; but it turns out she isn't injured in the shoulder, but in the hear-"

"Juliet Annesley! You shut your mouth this instant! Don't be cocky with me! I need to tell you something before we go!"

Julie laughed to herself as she walked over to them. But Lynn ignored it and stayed serious, "I want Conner to come with us."

He looked over at Julie, still holding Lynn's hand tightly and politely asked, "If that's alright with you, of course."

Smiling, Julie laughed at him, "Yes! You don't even need to ask me! But, don't you want to stay here; I thought you were to become one of the Lost Boys?"

Conner nodded awkwardly, twiddling with his earring with his free hand and replied, "Well, I thought that it was what I wanted. But that was before I met Lynn. After I first set eyes on her, I knew there was no other place in the entire world I'd rather be; even if that meant giving up a lost dream."

His words filled Julie's troubled mind. As Lynn smiled up at Conner completely happily, Julie felt even worse than before. She touched her black ribbon chain holding her silver locket in place, thinking deeply about what would happen…

"Julie? Are you alright?" Conner asked.

She looked up at him, and noticed that both he and Lynn were staring, worried. But, she eased their minds, "Oh I'm great! Never better! We um, we will leave in half an hour; I want a chance to gather my things and say goodbye to everyone."

But Lynn could see straight through her friend and repeated, "Everyone?"

The two girls locked eyes; they both knew whom Lynn was referring to. But, Julie ignored her, and stood up and began walking out of the room, "Be ready to leave in half an hour."

Lynn shook her head and sighed, "Jeez, I don't know why but it seems agony follows that girl everywhere," Then she turned to Conner, who looked down at her with pensive eyes, "Do you think even Julie will get her fairytale ending?"

But Conner could not lie to her. He softly laid his hand on her forehead, gently rolling the blonde strands behind her ears and said, "That all depends on her Prince Charming. But, don't worry about her too much, she's a smart girl and she'll make the best decision in the end. As for you and I, I believe our fairytale has just begun."

"Conner," Lynn replied, closing her eyes embarrassed, "That was the corniest line I've ever heard a guy say!"

However, Conner only held her face closer still. And as he leaned just before her, he whispered, "But I wouldn't let any other guy say it to you." Grinning, Lynn closed her eyes blissfully and let Conner's lips meet hers in a sweet resolution.

* * *

Just fifteen minutes later, the Jolly Rodger was docked on the edge of the Isle of No Consequence. Lynn and Conner were down on the main level in the very arena where Julie and Peter first fought. Up above in the trees, Julie was alone in her room, gathering her things. 

"Let's see; I have the sword, my old clothes, but what am I missing?" She packed those items into a sack which Brinkley had given her as she looked around the floor. Then, lying next to her pillow were her glasses. She hadn't used them in days.

She tried putting them on, but as she did, she realized her vision was blurry. At first, she didn't understand why her sight had improved. But then, she thought of Peter. She assumed he had excellent vision, and she gained it through their love.

"Forget it!" She exclaimed to herself and put the glasses in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. But, just as she left the room, something struck her.

Only a month ago, she was back in London, talking to her Grandmother, Grammy J. It just hit her at that moment what she had told her back then:

"Don't live a life of regret Julie; in that life, there is never any happiness. You have to learn that no matter how bad things are that there's always going to be something better waiting for you. Just let your heart guide you to that."

"'Let my heart guide me.'" She repeated to herself. Then, as fast as she could, she ran out of her room and flew straight up and across to Peter's hut.

Setting her feet on the ground, she silently made her way toward Peter, who was sitting on the railing looking out at the sun just beginning to rise. She went up next to him and stared at him. But, he wouldn't speak. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Peter," She exclaimed. But, he was still silent. Frustrated, she shouted out, "Is this the way you want to leave us? To be angry at each other; each of us bitter till the end of our days?"

Finally, he turned to her forcefully explaining, "My days won't end! I will be young forever!"

"That may be, but you'll still be bitter! And don't deny that!"

"It's not true; as soon as you leave, everything will go back to the way it used to be!"

He jumped off the railing and came back into the hut, but she grabbed his arm, eager for attention, "No it won't Peter! You can't go back to the past! You've changed; you've grown three years older! And you fell in love with me!"

"I cannot fall in love with anyone!" He yelled at her.

But Julie wouldn't back off, "Then explain the past week to me! Explain the first time I touched your hand, explain the dream you had, explain the kisses we shared!"

"That wasn't real! It was just pretend; just make-believe!" Peter was screaming at this point, and tears began to fill in his eyes.

"Just make-believe? Do you remember what you told me when I first met you? Do you remember when I told you that I thought you were 'make-believe'? That changed for me; over time I began to believe in you, I depended on you!"

Fighting the tears back, Peter quietly told her, "Well I don't depend on you. I don't need you."

He wouldn't look at her. Julie tried so hard to have his blue comforting eyes meet hers, but her brown eyes remained alone. Finally, she forced herself to ask, "So that's it then? That's all we're summed up to? Something make-believe?"

Crossing his arms, Peter stonily said, "Yes."

Julie hung her head low, passing him and heading towards the open door. She looked out at the forest as the sun rose from behind her. Suddenly, she stopped just before she began to float out. Julie turned around and met the pair of blue eyes.

As they somberly stared at each other, she corrected him, "To me, it was more like a dream."

But Peter's face did not change. So, Julie kept herself together and turned and flew out of Peter's hut. Just as she did, Peter broke down and wept. This was their final goodbye.

* * *

Taking one final look at the entire island, Julie's tour ended at the Story-Telling Terrace. She flew down to the giant patch of green grass and walked slowly towards the story telling chair where both Jane and Wendy had left something behind. Jane left a handkerchief in the left arm, and Wendy left a blue ribbon on the right. 

Julie had thought about what she should leave there; she knew that it should be something that defined her entire adventure from start to finish. It was clear to her what she should set down as something for the Lost Boys and for Peter to look at in remembrance of her time there. So, after carefully preparing the piece, she set down her item and turned around and walked towards the arena, not looking back.

"Goodbye Julie! We're gonna miss ya!" the two twins exclaimed as they hugged Julie's waist.

"Okay, that's a little tight guys! Thanks!" she said as they let go. They were the last ones she could see that she needed to say goodbye to. But, just as she was about to say goodbye for good, she felt something tap her shoulder.

Turning around, Julie smiled as she found Tinkerbell floating just before her. Carefully, she leaned in and hugged Tink with her hand and whispered, "Thank you for everything."

Then, Tink replied softly so that only Julie would hear, "It's me that should be doing the thanking. I've never met another girl like you Julie, and I know I'll never meet one ever again!"

Finally, they let go and Tink went over to Lynn and Conner then sprinkled fairy dust on them. They began to float, and headed off above the trees.

Julie began to float too, but hovered so she could say her final words to all the Lost Boys she cared for so deeply. "You boys stay out of trouble, and keep those pirates in line! And um, I want you all to know that each and every one of you means so much to me. I wish I could come back someday, but I don't think that's possible!"

The boys watched her as she slowly backed up, and then with her final words, "Keep your heads up, and one day, something great will come your way and you won't even expect it!"

Then, Julie flew up and out of the skies of Neverland. Down below, each boy kept their heads up, watching her as she went. Even hidden in the trees, Peter watched her go. As she left his sight, he slowly floated down to the Story-Telling Terrace.

Peter walked through the sweet green grass, soft under his bare feet, heading towards the old rocking chair. He wasn't sure if Julie had left something, but something inside of him told him to check. And sure enough, there was a piece of her left behind.

On the left arm was Jane's handkerchief, and on the right was Wendy's ribbon. Then, hanging on the top of the chair directly in the middle of the other two was Julie's locket. Peter went over and picked it up carefully. He looked at the front of the silver heart that read, "Peter and Wendy". But, as he held the locket in his hand, he felt something different about it.

Curiously, he turned it over to the back, and saw there was a new inscription on it. It read; "Julie loves Peter". He couldn't move; he couldn't do anything but stare at the words. Peter didn't know whether he should weep or scream. And for the rest of that day, he stood there, staring at it.

* * *

Soggy ol' London. It hadn't changed a bit since the time Julie had left and the time she had returned. Except for a couple of things that she did not expect; her grandmother was dead which she did not know. And also, her Aunt Edna's reaction to when she returned. She wasn't at all upset with Julie, but only relived. 

When Julie asked her why she was so calm and cool, Aunt Edna simply said, "Well, I thought about it, and I realized that I knew you'd find Lynn. I know you'd bring her back along with yourself. I know this because once you set your mind to something; you never give up, not even when death is on the line!"

So, things were not as somber in London as Julie had thought. There had been a burial for Grammy J, and Julie visited her tombstone as soon as she found out. Also, Lynn had Conner with them, which didn't make Edna too happy, but both of the girls insisted having him live with then and start going to school, and even college.

As they arrived back from Neverland, however, they found out from Edna that it was the beginning of July. In the world's real time, they had been gone almost two months! So, happy to have them back, Edna threw them a party. But, it wasn't just to celebrate their happy return, but also to celebrate Julie's birthday. The day they returned from Neverland was only two days before her birthday.

After the slow two days had passed, Julie's birthday approached. The party went on from late afternoon through the night, but Julie was only present for the first hour. No one had noticed yet because Edna was busy entertaining the guests while Lynn and Conner talked intensely with each other, loving every second of it.

Up in the nursery at around eight o'clock, Julie sat the small desk in the corner, just finishing the last word.

"There! I've finished it!" She exclaimed to herself.

She didn't even look over her writing; she was intent on reading another piece of paper stuffed in the drawer. Taking the paper out, she looked over the dream she had before her adventure had began. She read about how she dreamt of the seashores, a vast forest, mountains, waterfalls, and a strange boy she did not know.

But now she knew. She knew everything about that dream, and the nightmare she had later on. However, in the past few days she had been back, she had no dreams, no nightmares. All she could think about was the other paper that she had just finished.

So, she set her story down and took the candle and the other slip of paper and went to the window sill. She lay them down and picked up her new guitar which she had gotten earlier that day from her Aunt Edna. Julie remembered how she had learned the guitar from Johnny when they were together, and how she begged her aunt to buy her one. But Edna never gave in, until now.

Julie sat down on the couch at the open window with her guitar in her lap, looking out at the twinkling stars. She could see the brightest star in the sky; it was the second star to the right of Big Ben. Smiling, she began to strum her guitar. The piece of paper she had completed was once her unfinished song; the one that Peter told her would one day be beautiful if she only would sit down and let the words come to her. Well, they had, very easily. As she looked up into the dark sky, she began to sing:

_I've heard it said that a girl would climb a mountain  
Just to be with the one she loves  
How many times has she broken that promise  
It has never been done.  
I've never climbed the highest mountain  
But I fought might of solemn deathJust to be with you, I'd do anything  
There's no price I would not pay  
Just to be with you, I'd give anything  
I would give my life away. _

I've heard it said that a girl would swim the ocean  
Just to be with the one she loves  
How may times has she broken that promise  
It can never be done  
I've never swam the deepest ocean  
But I walked upon the raging sea

_Just to be with you, I'd do anything  
There's no price I would not pay  
Just to be with you, I'd give anything  
I would give my life away. _

I know that you don't understand  
the fullness of my love  
How I sacrificed my life for you  
And I know that you don't realize  
how much that I gave you  
But I promise, I would do it all again.

_Just to be with you, I'd do anything  
There's no price I would not pay  
Just to be with you, I'd give anything  
I would give my life away.  
Yeah, I'd give my life away just to be with you._

As she strummed her last chord, Julie dropped her head and wept. Every word she wrote was true; she wanted Peter more than anything else. She really did give up her life that day on the Jolly Rodger just so he could live. But now, it didn't matter. She was back in London, and she would never see him again.

She put her guitar back on the ground and continued to weep, hiding her face on her hands. But as she cried, she suddenly felt a rush come over her. Julie felt safe and at peace even though she cried. But, she had only felt that way only once in her life. Then, she knew.

Taking her hands away from her face, Julie's hazel eyes met with the serene blue ones she knew and loved. Peter was sitting there right in front of her. All at once she went willingly into his arms and cried happily, she thought she would never be with him again.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She forced out through all of her tears.

"I'm here, it's alright!" He cooed into her ear, just as happy to have her in his arms again.

Julie leaned away from him and gazed at him curiously, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care; I thought that you said this was all 'make-believe'?"

Peter wiped away her tears and told her, "I didn't mean it; I just was scared. But then, I found my confidence when I found this."

He pulled out Julie's necklace and showed her the inscription she herself had carved. Julie laughed relived and Peter finished his point, "I love you Julie, I love you!"

Then, naturally and instinctively, they reached for each other in one overwhelming but tender kiss.

When Julie's lips were once again bare, she asked, "You mean you've chosen this life; you want to stay here in London, with me?"

Peter nodded and said, "I don't care where it is I am or if I die. All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Julie was so besieged; this was so unintended. All she could do was smile at him.

"Julie? Julie? Are you hiding up here in your room?" Lynn called as she walked through the hallway without Conner close behind. They came to the nursery doors and opened them. As soon as they did, Lynn gasped.

"Peter? Wait, what's going on?" Lynn said aloud, causing Edna to hear and come out from the party.

Julie was standing on the small couch by the window sill, with a small sack around her back and her sword sticking out of it. She smiled and came down from the sill and hugged Lynn happily.

"I'm going back to Neverland." She told her.

"What?" Lynn said.

"Don't get mad! I'm not leaving for good! I'll come back, when I'm ready to face this world again. And I won't be alone!"

She turned and looked out the window; Peter was floating just outside of it. Julie looked back at Lynn and told her, "It's alright, I'll come back. If you are still here, you'll se me again. You too Conner."

"Can I say goodbye as well?" A voice from the door called. It was Julie's Aunt Edna.

Julie ran for her and hugged her tightly, "I love you Edna! I love you so much! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye my angel! You take care of yourself!" Edna cried.

They let got of each other, and Julie said goodbye to Conner as well. She then stepped back up on the couch by the window and turned back. She smiled as her light blue dress swayed in the calm wind. "Goodbye." She said, and then turned to face the eternal stars.

Peter floated close to her and said softly, "All you have to do is think of a happy thought," then he extended his hand towards her and asked, "What makes you happy?"

Just as it had been before, Julie only smiled and took his hand. Her feet floated gently off the ground, and the two flew off into the bright stars together, off into the second star.

_And Julie and Peter lived happily in Neverland for quite some time. To be precise, they were there so long that Julie's Aunt Edna had passed away. But, Lynn was able to keep the famous Darling house along with her husband Conner. They were almost thirty when they were in the worst state of depression throughout their entire lives. Lynn was not able to have children and they were desperate to hear happy voices in the house again. But as soon as they wished upon that bright star shining from Neverland, their wish came true. Julie and Peter Pan himself returned from Neverland, and on Julie's birthday no less. The four of them together blew out the candles on her seventeenth birthday. _

_It wasn't easy for Peter to change his lifestyle, as well as Julie too. But, because they loved each other so deeply, they managed to always be happy with each other, and with Lynn and Conner. And that my fellow readers is precisely what happened to Peter Pan. How do I know this you may ask? Well as I said in the beginning of this tale, I was there. I was there the entire time. Now, I've said my peace, and I leave you with the final classic ending that is said: And they all lived happily ever after._

_And that is the end of The Ultimate Adventure_

_Written by: Juliet Wendy Annesley_

_Wife of Peter Pan Annesley_


End file.
